Foggy Mornings
by Seven Nana
Summary: Un étrange mélange entre Nabari et Fascination. Et si Miharu, un garçon tout à fait normal, rencontrait quelqu'un, qui est tout, sauf normal ? nul le résumé... Rating T, Chapitre 3 Yaoi !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Seven Nana

Disclaimer : C'est une fiction mélangeant Fascination (ou Twilight, de Stephenie Meyer), et Nabari no Ou de Yuhki Kamatani. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention.

Notes ;

-Il y a un risque de spoil sur le véritable nom de Yoite, mais aucun spoil concernant Fascination. (Je vous conseille de connaître surtout Nabari no Ou, Fascination était une source d'inspiration première, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître).

-Parce que je suis une flemmarde et que l'écart de deux ans (seulement) entre Yoite et Miharu me causait problème, Miharu a donc désormais 16 ans, ne vous étonnez pas si il est au lycée.

-J'ai essayé de respecter au maximum les caractères originaux des personnages, il y a peut-être quelques entorses, mais c'est vraiment parce que Miharu n'a plus le Shinrabanshou. (Et c'est pour moi une excellente excuse ! Ah !)

PG / Rating K (pour le moment...)

- Comme toujours, si il y a des fautes vraiment gênantes d'orthographes ou de frappes, prévenez-moi ! Merci d'avance !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Foggy mornings.**

Miharu regardait le ciel gris à travers la fenêtre, il venait d'emménager, avec sa tante, dans cette maison de style ancien et les murs puants le renfermé. Ce village était tout l'opposé de son ancienne ville, qui était ensoleillée. Vive. Colorée. Ici, tout était terne. Brumeux. Abandonné. Les jours de beau temps étaient plus improbables qu'un mythe de Grèce Antique expliquant les exploits d'Hercule. Cependant, Miharu se fichait bien de la couleur du ciel ou du temps.

Sa tante intervint dans sa chambre, un bol rempli d'œufs à la main, et le visage plus radieux que celui de son neveu inerte.

-Miharu ! Tu n'as pas encore déballé tes affaires ?

Lui dit-elle en désignant les cartons encore empilés qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis que les déménageurs les avaient posé-là.

-Essaye de le faire avant ce soir, n'oublies pas de te coucher tôt, tu as déjà cours, demain !

Rajouta la femme en battant avec énergie les œufs. Elle tourna les talons tout en chantonnant, elle n'attendait pas de réponse de Miharu, elle savait que depuis la mort de sa sœur et de son mari, Miharu s'était soudainement retrouvé orphelin, son bonheur s'était brisé en mille morceaux avec sa personnalité. Bien que ça l'inquiétait, elle savait que Miharu était devenu apathique depuis la mort de ses parents, elle l'avait recueilli en savant que si le garçon était aussi vide, c'était sûrement dû au choc. En effet, Miharu était encore tourmenté par la disparition de ses parents.

Après avoir vidé tous les cartons, Miharu tenta de s'endormir rapidement, ce n'était pas le lycée qui le hantait, mais le visage oublié de sa mère. Les bribes de souvenirs affreux condamnaient la porte des songes pour le rendre prisonnier de ses propres cauchemars flous et incohérents.

L'aube était arrivée en toute discrétion, on avait du mal à croire qu'un astre pouvait briller au dessus de ce ciel de plomb. Il était pourtant bien huit heures, la brume humidifiait le visage enfantin de Miharu, les nuages bas s'écartèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, pour laisser apercevoir quelques bâtiments regroupés, tous d'une couleur beige assez claire mais qui avait perdu de son éclat à cause du brouillard opaque. L'ambiance aurait été inquiétante si il n'y avait pas le chahut des lycéens, leurs conversations enthousiasmes et leur agitation avant d'aller en classe. Miharu comprit que la plupart le connaissait grâce au surnom de « Fameux nouveau », pas très original et qui ne durerait peut-être pas bien longtemps, mais ses habitudes ne changèrent pas ; il resta indifférent à tout ce qui se passa autour de lui.

Miharu fut le dernier à pénétrer dans la classe plongé dans la lumière froide du matin. Les filles le regardèrent avec une curiosité excessive, le jeune nouveau leur adressa donc un sourire charmant et innocent.

-WAOUUUH ! Il est trop mignon !!

S'extasièrent-elles. Miharu adorait jouer les jeunes garçons purs et fragiles. Au fond, c'était sûrement un vrai petit démon.

Le professeur d'anglais était un bel homme à peine plus âgé de 25 ans physiquement, il n'avait pas l'air bien stricte cependant, il émanait une certaine autorité, comme quelque chose de surnaturel, il accueillit le jeune élève d'un sourire rassurant.

-Je suis le professeur Kumohira Thobari, tu es Rokujo Miharu, n'est-ce pas ?

Miharu répondit d'un bref hochement de tête, ignorant désormais l'hystérie des filles derrière lui. Thobari jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la classe avant de reposer son regard de nouveau sur Miharu.

-Tu as une place à côté de Fujikawa...

Thobari indiqua une des rares places de libres à côté d'une petite rouquine, son teint vira au cramoisie quand son regard brun croisa les yeux émeraudes de Miharu. Le démon profita de l'occasion pour lui adresser un sourire angélique.

-... Ou à côté de Koudou.

Rajouta le professeur d'anglais. A l'autre bout de la salle, du côté de la fenêtre ; une autre place était disponible à côté d'un garçon svelte, immobile tel une statue. Son teint était d'un blanc livide, ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes violettes, tandis que ses iris étaient d'un bleu glacial aux reflets pourpres. Ses lèvres d'un rose aussi pâle que sa peau, sa peau qui contrastait avec ses vêtements noirs et ses cheveux bruns foncé. Miharu continuait à jauger du regard les traits parfaits et féminins du profil du jeune homme, le tissu de son pull qui épousait la silhouette de son torse mince, les détails élégants de ses mains de marbre... Miharu s'arrêta et regarda au sol, il était hypnotisé par cet splendeur irréaliste, au point que ses jambes l'avaient mené machinalement à côté de Tsukasa. Le jeune garçon aurait fait demi-tour mais il se rendit compte que c'était trop tard, il ne pouvait pas reculer, le professeur pensait que le choix de son élève avait été fait. Une fille donna une petite claque sur l'épaule de Fujikawa, ce qui fit sursauter Miharu.

-Désolée Kyoko ! Le petit nouveau préfère Yoite !

Lui dit-elle en terminant sa phrase par un petit ricanement amical. Fujikawa Kyoko sourit tristement à Miharu avant de regarder rapidement droit devant elle.

Le jeune garçon déposa son sac par terre, s'assit et risqua un regard vers son nouveau voisin.

Son cœur bondit comme un ressort dans sa poitrine si brutalement qu'il en eût mal ; le mystérieux Yoite le fixait de son regard hivernal et dur, le sang de Miharu se glaça par la peur, et bouillonnait à cause d'une timidité inhabituel. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement, à cause de l'expression hostile de son mystérieux voisin. Yoite écarta son siège légèrement de Miharu. Le jeune garçon ne lui posa aucune question, mais cela l'étonna. Il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi à l'appel, le nom de son voisin n'était pas « Koudou Yoite » mais « Koudou Sora ». Miharu regardait discrètement la peau blanche de Yoite (ou Sora...), il avait presque envie de le toucher, pour savoir si il était aussi doux qu'il en avait l'air. Miharu paraissait nettement plus jeune à côté de lui en plus, l'étrange jeune homme faisait au moins vingt centimètres de plus que lui et avait un visage plus mûr, puis il s'interdit de l'examiner d'avantage.

La sonnerie de déjeuner retentit, et en moins de quelques secondes, Yoite avait déjà rangé ses affaires et avait quitté la salle. Miharu comptait faire de même, mais un autre élève le retint à temps, un garçon avec des lunettes et aux inhabituels cheveux blancs, accompagné d'une fille, à peine plus grande que lui, aux longs cheveux blonds maintenus en deux couettes.

-Miharu Rokujo ? Tu n'as pas eu le temps de voir où était la cantine ce main, n'est-ce-pas ? On t'accompagne.

Miharu ne le regarda même pas, finissant de fermer son sac et se levant de son siège.

-Ah ! Euh... Excuse-moi ! Je me présente, mon nom est Aizawa Kouichi !

-Tu peux m'appeler Raimei !

Rajouta la fille derrière. Miharu leur adressa finalement un regard inexpressif, même si il refusait, il était déjà persuadé que ce duo ne le lâcherait pas. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Kouichi lui indiqua chaque numéro de bâtiments, leur fonction et certains professeurs tout en traversant la cour pour rejoindre la cantine, alors que Raimei lui répétait sans cesse qu'il fallait se dépêcher avant qu'elle ne meurt de faim. C'est à peine entrer dans le self, que la lycéenne attrapa un plateau et ne perdit pas de temps pour le remplir avec le menu que les cuisiniers proposaient. Son ami aux lunettes, suivit de Miharu, se servit plus calmement. Raimei partit poser son plateau à la vitesse grand V, avant de retourner chercher Miharu pour le pousser vers les places. Le garçon atone se laissa guidé, tout en cherchant en même temps Yoite, il n'espérait pas trop, il ne mangeait peut-être pas ici ou bien, son, intriguant camarade était peut-être déjà parti. Le jeune garçons aux yeux émeraudes déposa son plateau à côté Raimei, la laissant face à face avec Kouichi. Le duo d'amis parlaient de choses plutôt futiles, tandis que Miharu cherchait la personne qui occupait pour le moment toutes ses pensées, sans même touché à son plateau. Il aperçut sa silhouette fine et sombre à quelques tables plus loin, pendant quelques instants, Miharu en oublia où il était, qui il était lui-même, ne voyant que cette forme noire se démarquant du ciel cendré à l'extérieur. C'est Raimei qui le sauva juste à temps de l'amnésie totale, en râlant sur l'emploie du temps et mangeant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Le jeune garçon risqua de nouveau de regarder Yoite, c'était l'une des rares personnes les plus intrigantes qu'il n'ait jamais croisé. Il se redit compte que le jeune homme en noir n'était pas seul, à côté de lui, il y avait une fille, plus petite cependant, et à la longue chevelure nuageuse et candide, se mélangeant dans la clarté de sa peau. Le pull-robe soulignait les courbes de ses épaules, sa poitrine et sa taille de guêpe. Ses yeux ambres étaient aussi encerclés par des cernes légères mais visibles. Ses fines lèvres d'un beige sombre dessinaient un sourire faible et amusée. En face d'elle, une élève plus âgée mais tout aussi sublime, regardait son plateau d'un air morose, ses pupilles brunes aux reflets cramoisis étaient assorties à sa chevelure noire et quelque peu rebelle, certaines mèches rebiquaient juste au dessus de son épaule. A ses côtés, il y avait un garçon aux allures plus viriles, à la carrure plus imposante que celui à qui il faisait face. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs et d'un blond vénitien et aux yeux verts, un vert éclatant qui aurait pût faire pâlir toutes les émeraudes de la Terre.

-C'est les enfants de Kumohira-sensei !

Chuchota Raimei à Miharu, en voyant qu'il avait l'air de s'y intéresser.

-Tout à l'heure, tu t'es assis à côté de Yoite... Enfin, son vrai nom, c'est Sora Koudou. Attends ! Maintenant que j'y pense, il avait l'air frustré de te voir, vous vous connaissez déjà ?

Miharu secoua la tête, il ne l'avait jamais vu, déjà parce qu'il ne venait pas d'ici, mais qu'il était persuadé aussi qu'il se souviendrait de ce visage.

-... Pourquoi «Yoite» ?

Se risqua-t-il à demander, la curiosité n'était pas un de ses traits de caractère, mais, c'est comme si le mystère qui entourait la table de l'étrange quatuor l'appelait.

-Même son frère et ses sœurs le surnomment comme ça. On peut traduire par « Vent du crépuscule », en fait, il est étonnement rapide et vu qu'il est plutôt... Sombre et calme.

S'empressa de rajouter Kouichi avec une certaine admiration mal caché.

-Seuls deux personnes à cette table ont le nom «Kumohira», ils sont en Terminale, tu n'auras pas de mal à deviner de qui je parle. Enfin, Yoite et Shijima sont des enfants adoptés.

Expliqua le garçon aux lunettes, il avait l'air encore plus captivé par cette famille silencieuse que Miharu lui-même, il s'apprêta à en dire s'avantage mais il fut coupé par un «tais-toi...» las de Raimei. Shijima, la jeune fille aux cheveux brumeux sourit au jeune élève, un sourire à faire froid dans le dos mais à la fois curieux, avant de se lever et prendre son plateau pourtant intact.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'a réussit à les approcher, je me demande comment ils peuvent être si différents de leur père qui est vraiment sympa, lui.

Dit Raimei, comme si elle tentait de rassurer Miharu, tout en finissant ton assiette. Le jeune garçon continua d'observer les trois autres élèves restants, quand ils se levèrent tous les trois en même temps, rapportant leur plateau, également entier. Leur démarche à eux-trois étaient droite et sûre.

-Miharu ! Tu ne manges pas ?

S'affola Kouichi, il répétait pourtant qu'il ne restait que cinq minutes avant la reprise des cours, mais ses discours étaient adressés à un sourd. Le garçon ne resta pas indifférent à un certain détail par contre ; ils portaient tous quelques chose autour du cou.

La sonnerie du soir mit fin à l'après-midi pesante à côté de Yoite, même si Miharu restait aussi indifférent que lui, il ressentait tout de même une envie de le connaître un peu plus. Le jeune garçon souhaitait que cette... Obsession, c'était le cas sans exagération, passerait demain. Et que leur ignorance mutuelle ne lui poserait plus aucun problème. Miharu dévala les escaliers lentement, quand il sortit, il sentit les gouttes de pluie sur ses cheveux mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Avant d'atteindre le portail du lycée, il reconnut le quatuor, ils attendaient sûrement l'arrivée de Thobari. Miharu sentait qu'il approchait d'eux, mais s'interdisait toute réflexion. Malheureusement, il sentit une de ses jambes fléchir, sûrement dû à cause du manque important de sommeil et de ne pas avoir mangé depuis hier soir. Il sentit une chute certaine, trahis par ses jambes frêles, c'était presque comme si le ciel lourd et inhabituel avait eu raison de lui. Il sentit cependant quelque chose le rattraper, ce n'était pas le seul, mais c'était quasiment aussi dur et aussi froid. Les yeux mi-clos, il s'agrippa à son soutien et tenta de se relever, il comprit alors que Yoite l'avait empêché de se taper la tête contre le goudron. Miharu serra les poings, perdus entre plusieurs sentiments comme la peur, l'inquiétude, la confusion... Le col du pull se baissa légèrement, et sur la peau blanchâtre, le jeune garçon aperçu deux cicatrices bien distinctes et parallèles. Deux blessures refermées en forme de points très discrets, pourtant, une rougeur était formé autour avec des lueurs argentées. Une cicatrisation inquiétante, qui ressemblait à la trace d'une morsure profonde. Miharu déglutit difficilement, Yoite fut secoué d'un tremblement violent et lâcha Miharu au sol pour plaquer sa main sur son cou, dévisageant le garçon au sol encore sous le choc.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic, je compte la faire en 6 chapitres environ... J'espère que le début vous a plu, et que vous serez là pour la suite !

Précisions / Blabla ;

-J'ai distribué les rôles avec un certain amusement, j'en parlais avec une amie qui m'aidait. Elle a trouvé très comique de penser que Thobari était le "père" de Yoite... Vous verrez qui sera la mère (C'est plus probable en tout cas que le lien père/fils...) Enfin, soyons clairs, il y a quelque qui cloche dans cet univers.

-"Pourquoi j'ai fait cette fic ?" ... PARCE QUE JE SUIS OBSEDEE DU COUPLE YOITE x MIHARU, DE NABARI NO OU ET DE FASCINATION !!

Playlist ;

Silent Hill 2 OST.


	2. Stormy noon

Auteur : Seven Nana

Disclaimer : C'est une fiction mélangeant Fascination (ou Twilight, de Stephenie Meyer), et Nabari no Ou de Yuhki Kamatani. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention.

Notes ;

-J'ai essayé de respecter au maximum les caractères originaux des personnages, il y a quelques entorses, mais c'est vraiment parce que Miharu n'a plus le Shinrabanshou. (Et c'est pour moi une excellente excuse ! Ah !)

-L'histoire s'éloigne de plus en plus de Fascination, en revanche, des personnages dans le chapitre 3 ne sont vus que dans le manga de Nabari !

PG / Rating K+ (pour le moment...)

- Comme toujours, si il y a des fautes vraiment gênantes d'orthographes ou de frappes, prévenez-moi ! Merci d'avance !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Stormy noon**

La conscience lui revenant peu à peu, l'image de la terrifiante cicatrice réveilla Miharu dans un sursaut de peur. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il tenta de s'asseoir sur le lit, un matelas entièrement blanc et peu confortable, la pièce semblait être une infirmerie, sûrement celle du lycée. Le jeune garçon se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller de toile en soupirant.

-Ça va mieux ?

Miharu reconnut le timbre grave de son professeur d'anglais. C'était pourtant étrange, car il était persuadé qu'il était seul, il y a quelques secondes.

-J'ai prévenu ta tante, ne t'en fais pas.

Enchaîna Thobari, d'une voix posée pour rassurer son élève. Toutefois, Miharu n'était pas inquiet, il se redressa sur ses coudes pour être face à l'homme, prenant un air très sérieux.

-Kumohira-Sensei, j'ai vu que... Yoite était blessé.

-Sora ? Où ?

-Au cou.

L'élève tenta de voir une faille dans l'expression réfléchi du professeur.

-Vraiment ? Je vais aller lui demander, mais, l'infirmière m'a prévenu que, après un certain manque de sommeil et de malnutrition, il se pourrait que tu ais quelques hallucinations. Tu es sûr de ne pas te tromper ?

-... Ça doit être ça, alors.

Répondit Miharu d'un air fatigué. Seul Kumohira n'avait pas une écharpe ou un foulard, il portait une chemise quelque peu débraillée même, mettant sa gorge en évidence qui ne portait aucune trace. L'homme se leva, expliquant qu'il devait appeler la tante de Miharu pour la prévenir de son réveil. Le garçon apathique ne répondit rien, il passa simplement son bras sur son front, pensant que, même si Thobari mentait habilement, il n'avait aucun doute la dessus ; il avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

A demi-endormi, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement, seul le cliquetis de la poignée retentit, aucun bruit de pas. Miharu ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec Yoite. Son visage paraissait sombre et ses yeux fixaient ceux de Miharu, tandis que sa main candide était appuyée contre l'oreiller.

-Tu vas mieux ?

C'est la première fois que Miharu l'entendait parler, il repassa plusieurs fois le timbre de sa voix dans son esprit. Calme. Sublime. Charismatique. Miharu hésita un long moment avant de prendre la parole.

-Il y a une cicatrice sur ton cou.

-Il n'y a rien.

Répliqua sèchement Yoite, sa main s'agrippa ferment au col de Miharu, son expression devenait de plus en plus sombre. Miharu dut faire un incroyable effort pour garder son expression impassible.

-Je l'ai vu, tu as tenté de le cacher avec ta main, c'est pour ça que tu m'as lâché.

L'emprise de la main de Yoite se relâcha doucement. La couleur de ses pupilles s'était vraiment assombrie, le bleu avait totalement disparu, laissant place à l'améthyste pure.

-Il n'y a rien sur ma gorge.

Miharu ne flancha pas, il s'attendait à ce que l'excuse des hallucinations revienne sur le sujet. Ce silence était le plus menaçant qu'il connaissait. Yoite retira vivement sa main du cou frêle du garçon quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, l'infirmière passa légèrement la tête.

-Rokujo-kun, ton professeur Kumohira a accepté de te raccompagner, tu pourras rentrer en toute sécurité. Ah, tu lui as déjà annoncé, Koudou ?

-... Il me demandait comment j'allais.

Répondit Miharu, avec un sourire ravi, apparemment, Yoite n'avait pas l'intention de parler.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Rajouta le garçon à l'intention de l'infirmière, seulement, au lieu de regarder la jeune femme, Miharu défiait le jeune homme avec les yeux. Pour le persuader qu'il ne dirait rien de plus.

Le trajet du retour était silencieux, un véritable silence de mort. C'est sans surprise que Yoite s'écarta le plus possible de Miharu, de l'autre côté, Shijima avait l'air très intéressé par le jeune brun, l'examinant de la tête au pied. Jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête, l'ancien restaurant d'Okonomiyaki avait déjà rouvert, sa tante avait dû y travailler toute la matinée. Elle attendait, d'ailleurs, sur le pas de la porte, accompagnée de quelques clients curieux.

-A demain, Miharu.

Murmura Yoite, tandis que sa sœur aux cheveux laiteux laissait passer Miharu. Le petit brun resta un moment immobile, scrutant Yoite qui ne lui adressa cependant pas un seul coup d'œil. Le jeune garçon lui répondit avec un faible sourire aux lèvres. En sortant, sa tante passa sa main sur son front, pour vérifier toute trace de fièvre.

-Miharu ! Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Le récit fut expliqué par Thobari, Miharu rentra d'un pas lent jusqu'à chez lui, la soirée allait être bien courte. A la tombée de la nuit, quand le ciel était devenu d'un noir orageux, la cuisinière s'occupa plus de son neveu que ses clients. Bien qu'il ne lui répondait pas, elle insistait sur le fait que Thobari était un professeur vraiment formidable (à moins que ce soit simplement parce qu'elle avait succombé à sa politesse digne d'un _gentleman_ du 19ème siècle... ?), et qu'il valait mieux que le jeune garçon se force à manger pour ne pas qu'un drame plus grave arrive.

Mais le plus grand drame pour Miharu arriva le soir-même, la pluie battait violemment sur la vitre, au point que l'on se demandait comment la fenêtre arrivait-elle à résister ? La lueur des éclairs illuminait la chambre dans un flash aveuglant. Mais Miharu n'y prêtait aucun attention, il était recroquevillé sur son lit, les cheveux encore trempés à cause de la douce, il fixait le plafond sans le voir. Son esprit tentait de redessiner inlassablement les traits du visage de Yoite. Voulant à tout prix ignorer le détail sur le côté de sa gorge. A chaque fois qu'il revoyait les rougeurs aux lueurs argentées, Miharu pressait le coussin un peu plus fort contre lui, cette blessure n'était pas écœurante, elle n'était repoussante, cela n'avait rien à voir avec les traces gênantes de points de suture, cette cicatrice était _sinistre_, elle vous glaçait le sang, et on devinait facilement que la texture était semblable à celle de la glace, aussi froide, à la sensation inhabituelle. Le mystère prenait de l'ampleur si on tentait de deviner l'origine de cette marque. Il y a juste quelque chose auquel il ne pensa pas immédiatement ; c'était la première nuit depuis des années, qu'il n'était assailli par des affreux souvenirs mais hanté par le singulier Yoite.

Jamais le restaurant n'avait ouvert aussi tôt, sûrement pour fêter son arrivée dans la Ville Brumeuse. Et encore plus étrange, il y avait déjà une cliente. Une femme habillée d'une grande robe noire, faisant presque pensé aux robes du Moyen-Age. La patronne commençait déjà à cuisiner ce que sa première cliente lui avait commandé, quand Miharu descendit, le sac sur une épaule, prêt à partir. Sa tante le retint à temps en lui rappelant de faire très attention.

-Si tu t'évanouis de nouveau, un esprit va en profiter pour s'emparer de toi !

Prévenu la cliente entièrement vêtue de noire en rigolant. La remarque ne resta pas longtemps dans l'esprit du garçon indifférent.

A peine arrivé, Kouichi se rua sur Miharu, le gronda pour la peur qui lui avait causer la veille, Raimei demanda à Miharu comment il allait aujourd'hui, si il se sentait en forme ou si il valait mieux qu'il rentre avant que Kouichi ne fasse réellement une crise. Le jeune brun était redevenu sourd quand il fit son voisin déjà assis, fixant toujours le ciel qui prévoyait un nouvel orage. Kouichi découragé partit à sa place, suivit de Raimei qui était plus vivace pour aller s'asseoir. Le petit brun régit comme la veille, posant son sac sans bruit.

-Bonjour, Miharu.

Dit simplement Yoite, en le regardant plus calmement qu'hier. Il n'écarta pas son siège cette fois, et ses yeux avaient perdu toute trace de violet. Le garçon répondit un « bonjour » poliment, assez étonné de ce soudain changement de comportement. Il connaissait pourtant le risque ; si il reparlait de ce qui le préoccupait, l'humeur paisible de Yoite ne durerait pas longtemps.

Les deux premières semaines se passèrent sans problème, Miharu n'avait pas eu d'autre malaise grâce à la surveillance de Kouichi. En revanche, son obsession pour Yoite et sa famille ne s'atténuait pas, il avait appris que le grand frère de Yoite se nommait Caïn Kumohira, et que leur sœur cadet était appelée Elisa Kumohira. Les quatre avaient l'habitude de ne jamais toucher au repas à midi. A quoi cela pourrait-il avancer Miharu de savoir ce que cachait cette famille ? En rien, mais c'était une curiosité maladive qui s'était emparé de lui. C'est vers la fin du mois de Septembre qu'il crut savoir.

Il faisait encore nuit, les lumières étaient toutes allumés dans le restaurant, il y avait deux clients ce matin, un homme d'affaire sans aucun intérêt et cette étrange femme, avide d'histoire d'horreur en tout genre, toujours portant des robes noires du style moyenâgeux. Apparemment, elle avait un don pour le dessin aussi. Vu que Miharu avait encore le temps avant de partir en cours, sa tante lui avait demandé un petit coup de main. Pendant que la crêpe cuisait lentement, le regard de Miharu se hasarda sur le dessin de la cliente ; un homme qui paraissait bien beau par rapport à tous les monstres ou fantômes qui couvraient l'autre page, elle fit sourire l'homme dessiné, lui allongeant dangereusement les canines. Avant de redresser subitement la tête, les yeux gros comme deux soucoupes.

-Miharu-kun, connais-tu Dracula ?

Demanda-t-elle avidement, le garçon répondit d'un haussement d'épaules. Puis, la femme se rua sur son sac et sortit un livre noir, en illustration, il y avait un homme en cape noire tenant dans ses bras une femme endormie.

-Dracula est un Vampire, tu sais de qui je parle non ? Ces êtres beaux, immortels, doués, un vrai rêve inaccessible, mais c'est un vrai cauchemar en fait ! Ils se nourrissent du sang des vivants ! Enfin, bref... Dracula est devenu un vrai monstre reniant l'existence de Dieu et le pouvoir de l'Église, parce que sa femme n'a pas été enterré sous prétexte qu'elle s'est suicidée ! Dans le roman, il séduit toutes les femmes, mais tombe fou en fait du sosie de sa femme défunte, là alors...

Miharu n'écouta que le début de l'histoire, les histoires ne l'avaient jamais intéressé, que se soit l'Amour, les faits Historiques, ou les contes d'horreur. La femme s'emballait, mais fut coupée par la patronne.

-Les Vampires sont toujours des êtres blafards et aux canines trop pointues, tout le monde sait que ce sont des monstres à forme Humaine, mais vous devrez éviter de raconter ces légendes quand il y aura plus de monde, ces histoires à dormir debout sont prises très au sérieux par les enfants. Miharu, tu devrais y aller pour ne pas être en retard.

Bien que ce ne soit que des blagues à faire frémir les âmes sensibles, Miharu y réfléchit pendant tout le chemin. Le cours de maths n'arrivait pas à l'empêcher de comparer Yoite à Dracula... Bien que Yoite ne tenait personne dans ses bras et ne portait pas de cape noire. Le jeune homme était tout aussi inquiétant, mais ce n'était pas la grossièreté sinistre d'un roman d'amateurs d'horreur. Une pensée alarmante secoua Miharu d'une faible convulsion.

_Si tu t'évanouis de nouveau, un esprit va en profiter pour s'emparer de toi !_

L'esprit n'avait pas attendu une deuxième fois avant de conquérir Miharu, cet esprit au visage si irréel et enchanteur comme un rêve inaccessible, mais tellement sibyllin et effroyable...

A la sortie, l'orage grondait et la ville était perdue sous une rideau de pluie. Raimei râla, entièrement trempée alors qu'elle n'était sortie que depuis cinq minutes alors que Kouichi avait prévu le coup en levant son sac au dessus de sa tête. Miharu s'écarta du duo, il avait encore quelque chose de prévu, et sa soirée allait sûrement être chargé... Il chercha Yoite du regard, évidement, le jeune homme ruisselant d'eau s'était espacé de la foule. Miharu tenta de le rejoindre, gardant une certaine distance entre eux-deux. Yoite longea les ruelles étroites, les routes en pente formaient des petits ruisseaux ; la pluie avait doublé. Bien que les hauts murs gardaient un maximum de pénombre, les éclairs ne manquaient jamais de plonger les allées dans une lumière courte mais agressive. La course de Miharu dura une petite demi-heure, avant qu'il ne comprenne que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers un sentier qui menait à une petite forêt, les arbres à l'origine verdoyants étaient d'une couleur sombre et à moitié nus à cause de l'automne. Leurs branches se croisaient, s'emmêlant et tournoyant vers le ciel, tordus d'une façon menaçante, l'averse vernissait leur tronc noir, donnant l'impression que le bois bougeait sans cesse. Plusieurs buissons bien taillés indiquèrent que ce terrain était une propriété privée, mais le petit brun continua de suivre Yoite. Les arbustes, plongés dans la pénombre, formaient un véritable labyrinthe. Quand Miharu tourna dans un virage donnant sur une longue route entre deux rangées d'arbres, mais... Il n'y avait aucun trace de Yoite en face de lui. Uniquement une maison plutôt grande qui attendait sous la pluie, une seule lare fenêtre était allumée, comme si la demeure adressait un clin d'œil de bienvenue à Miharu.

-Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

Le souffle de Yoite caressa les cheveux de Miharu qui sursauta. Il se retourna, le cœur battant à tout rompre, encore terrifié par la surprise.

-Pour m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici, ça doit être quelque chose d'important.

La respiration du petit brun était saccadée, il cligna plusieurs fois ses paupières, se demandant si l'apparition du jeune homme n'était pas une « _hallucination_ », pourtant, Yoite ne bougea pas, l'interrogeant du regard. Ce n'était pas plus mal si Yoite avait deviné sa présence (peut-être qu'il le savait même depuis le début), Miharu n'aurait sûrement pas osé traverser le chemin menant jusqu'à la demeure. Il s'appuya légèrement contre l'arbuste aussi trempé que lui, plaquant ses deux mains sur son torse pour calmer les pulsations de son cœur devenu complètement fou, tout en poussant un long soupir.

-Je crois savoir qui tu es.

Dit enfin le garçon, à peu près calme, mais le souffle encore court. Il laissa pendre de nouveau ses bras, alors que son interlocuteur ne changea pas son expression. Toujours intrigué.

-Tu...

Un seul mot sortit, avant que Miharu ne se rende compte que son hypothèse paraissait ridicule, son obsession avait transformé une personne en un démon mythique, un monstre sortit d'une fiction idiote. Sa tante avait raison ce n'étaient que des histoires à dormir debout. Mais le regard fixe du jeune homme l'obligea à finir.

-Je crois avoir deviné... Tu es un Vampire, non ?

Miharu tendit une main tremblante vers le cou de Yoite, voulant vérifier si la cicatrice n'était vraiment que le fruit de son imagination. Mais le jeune homme recula vivement.

-Il vaut mieux que tu ne me touches pas.

Dit-il dans un faible murmure, à peine audible à cause des gouttes bruyantes.

-Tu penses vraiment que les Vampires existent ? Que sais-tu sur eux exactement ?

-Je n'y crois pas vraiment... Je sais qu'ils sont immortels, ils boivent le sang des vivants, qu'ils ont un teint blafard avec des longues canines, ils sont séduisants et portent des capes.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment avant que Miharu ne reprenne la parole.

-Je n'ai aucune preuve d'une immortalité quelconque, je ne t'ai jamais vu boire du sang, et je n'ai pas vérifié la longueur de tes canines, par contre, le seul point où ça ne colle pas, c'est que tu ne portes pas de cape noire.

Yoite afficha un air perplexe, comme si un étranger venait de lui déballer les clichés qu'on se faisait sur les chinois ou les américains.

-Ah, dans les vieux films d'horreur, ils peuvent se transformer en chauve-souris aussi.

Évidemment, Miharu n'avait pas vérifié si son camarade savait voler dans les airs en se transformant en un petit mammifère vivant la nuit.

-Tu es au courant que les Vampires peuvent lire aussi dans les pensées ? Et certains sont capables de deviner l'avenir ?

Miharu secoua la tête.

-Tu as une meilleure preuve pour penser que je suis un Vampire ?

-... Tu... Es différent, je l'ai vu depuis le début.

Yoite contourna Miharu avant de marcher en direction de la maison.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis différent de toi.

-Je me trompe sûrement alors, si tu étais vraiment un Vampire, tu saurais ce que je ne t'ai pas dit.

Dit Miharu, un certain sourire de défi. Yoite ralentit le pas, se tourna légèrement pour lancer un regard perçant à Miharu.

-Il vaut mieux que tu ne me suives plus à l'avenir, que tu ne tentes plus de savoir qui je suis.

Miharu ne comprit pas réellement ce qu'il voulait dire là, il savait juste qu'un sentiment de déception s'empara de lui. Il ne pouvait pas vérifier si Yoite était vraiment un vampire, mais, il était semblable à une utopie parfaite et malheureusement condamnée. Le jeune brun ne voulait pas en rester là, il devança Yoite pour le suivre de près à ses côtés et le regarda très sérieusement.

-Je me disais que c'était inhabituel, Kumohira-Sensei a quatre enfants, alors qu'il n'a que 25ans... Physiquement. Son âge s'est arrêté depuis longtemps ?

Yoite s'arrêta pour dévisager le jeune garçon. Le tonnerre éclairait subitement le visage pâle du jeune homme, renforçant la noirceur de ses cernes, son expression était plus terrifiante que jamais. Miharu continua d'insister, bien qu'une sensation de vertige inexplicable s'installa en lui. Présentant un danger.

-... Vous ne mangez jamais. Pourtant, vous n'avez pas de _malaises_. Cette rapidité silencieuse, quand je crois être seul, tu es pourtant à côté.

-... C'est pour ça que tu es persuadé que nous sommes des Vampires ?

-Oui.

-... Tu as vite deviné.

Répondit Yoite dans un soupir. Bien que Miharu en était sûr et certain depuis ce matin-même, la réponse le figea sur place. La seule chose qu'il aurait en retour pour avoir découvert l'existence des Vampires ; c'était la Mort.

-Tu vas me tuer ?

-L'un de nous devrait le faire, mais, tu n'es pas du genre bavard. J'imagine que ça ira.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

-Non.

Yoite ne pouvait pas décidé seul du sort de Miharu. Bien qu'il était totalement ignorant du monde des Vampires, le jeune brun se doutait bien que même les créatures buveuses de sang avaient des règles à respecter.

-En classe... Ça doit être dur de te retenir de me mordre.

C'était la seule explication logique qu'il trouvait au comportement distant de Yoite. Le jeune homme répondit d'un bref hochement de tête.

-C'est pour ça aussi que tu refuses que je te touche ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir.

Cette réponse était insuffisante pour Miharu. Il était là depuis bientôt un mois, et jamais il n'avait effleurer la peau de Yoite. La mort était en fait présente depuis le moment où Miharu s'était assis à côté du Vampire, à côté du danger.

Soudain, une femme ouvrit la porte d'entrée qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Sora, te décides-tu à entrer ou tu préfères rester sous la pluie ? Ton ami peut venir si il le souhaite !

C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, les yeux noisettes, le visage serein et porcelaine encadré par de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets caramels. C'était sûrement un Vampire, mais rien en elle n'avait l'air hostile ou cruel. Yoite adressa un regard interrogateur à Miharu, ne voulant pas répéter la question.

-Non merci, ça ira.

-Oh ! Ne sois pas si gêné ! Tu vas attraper mal par ce temps !

La femme avait un rire cristallin et réconfortant. Miharu rougit faiblement à cause de cette accueil qu'il eût du mal à refuser une deuxième fois. A l'abri sous la véranda, Miharu secoua ses cheveux, ses vêtements n'étaient pas humides, ils dégorgeaient d'eau. La femme tendit son bras, les manches trois-quart de son haut laissaient ses avant-bras lisses et frêles, pour attraper la main de Miharu.

-Je m'appelle Hanabusa Seki, mais ça ne me dérange pas si tu me surnommes Hana !

Sa peau avait beau être glacé, sa voix était mélodieuse et joyeuse. Son sourire était maternelle, le jeune garçon ressentit un certain pincement au cœur.

-Thobari n'est pas rentré ?

Yoite répondit d'un signe négatif. Ils avaient fini les cours plus tôt que prévu.

Hana était la mère adoptive de Sora, mais... Ce lien était-il dû aux liens vampiriques ou aux véritables liens familiaux ? L'intérieur du hall n'avait rien à voir avec les pièces lugubres d'un vieux manoir, c'était une décoration calme aux tons claires, quelques meubles avaient fait leur âge, mais tout faisait « Humain ». Hana se mit à rire et Miharu la regarda avec de grands yeux, sans comprendre ce qui amusait la Vampire.

-Ça ira, nous n'avons pas de cimetière dans le jardin, et nous ne dormons pas dans des cercueils, le seul problème sera si tu as faim, nous n'avons rien du tout, je suis navrée.

Le teint de Miharu devint écarlate, et baissa son regard vers le sol. Hana prévint les deux garçons qu'elle partait chercher des serviettes, pour que éviter que le hall soit inondé. Miharu joignit ses mains devant lui, il était assez mal à l'aise.

-Je peux te demander... Comment tu es devenu un Vampire ?

-C'est Thobari qui m'a rendu comme ça, c'est aussi le plus ancien de nous tous.

-C'est pour ça que c'est votre « Papa » ? Hanabusa-san est donc votre mère.

-Mais nous sommes ensembles bien avant la naissance de Caïn et Elisa.

Intervint Hana, les bras couverts de serviettes. Elle était aussi discrète et rapide que son mari et ses "enfants".

Miharu partageait un tête-à-tête avec Hana dans le salon, en attendant Yoite. La conversation avec la mère était plus détendue, et, le jeune invité en profita pour demander ce qui l'intriguait.

-Alors... Kumohira-sensei a été le premier à devenir un Vampire, et vous êtes devenus comme lui par la suite ?

-Oui, Thobari et moi venons du dix-septième siècle, nous étions déjà ensemble depuis un moment, mais il est devenu immortel à partir de 25 ans... J'avais deviné qu'il avait changé au bout de quelques mois, mais j'ai prit plus d'age, Thobari hésitait à me mordre. Le changement est une étape assez difficile.

-Difficile ?

-Entrer dans les détails serait horrible, disons que nous souffrons pendant une bonne dizaine d'heures... C'était la raison pour laquelle Thobari a beaucoup hésité. Mais finalement, il a cédé, je n'étais pas du tout contre. Plus tard, il y a eu Caïn et Elisa. Ce ne sont pas nos vrais enfants, mais nous les considérons comme tel. La renaissance, si j'ose dire, de Sora date d' un siècle, Shijima est la petite dernière. Elle a une soixantaine d'années déjà.

Miharu se replaça sur son siège, c'était étrange d'imaginer tout ça. Presque il espérait que ce soit une mauvaise blague, mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

-Cela ne vous gêne pas de... d'avoir un contact avec un Être Humain ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

Demanda Hana, l'air surprise.

-Yoite... refuse que je le touche, je pensais que c'était mon sang...

-Sora refuse n'importe quel contact avec la peau. Tu es au courant que les Vampires peuvent lire les pensées à distance. Sora a un don bien plus important que la simple lecture ; il est capable de voir le passé d'une personne, connaître les sensations identiques, et de savoir toutes ses pensées rien qu'en la touchant. Ces lectures le gênant beaucoup, tu as dû remarqué les distances qu'il mettait entre lui et les autres.

-C'est pour ça qu'il est si froid ?... C'est lui qui a demandé à devenir un Vampire.

Hana secoua la tête, ses lèvres perdirent le sourire, et ses yeux paraissaient tristes.

-Thobari et moi avions déjà croisé Sora avant, nous avions comprit que c'était un enfant maltraité. Mais, quelques semaines plus tard, nous l'avons retrouvé à moitié inconscient dans la rue, sa gorge crachait un ruisseau de sang, et l'odeur ne nous était pas indifférent. Mais aucun de nous deux ne voulait le tuer. Et nous avions pitié de lui. Thobari l'a alors mordu à temps, avant que Sora ne meurt...

-Quelqu'un a tenté de...

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il était très dur pour Sora d'accepter ce qu'il était devenu... Et aucun de nous n'a tenté de découvrir son passé. Nous étions tellement heureux que Sora commence à nous parler, nous ne voulions pas le décevoir.

Miharu baissa de nouveau son regard, Hanabusa lui en avait apprit un peu plus.

-Rassure toi, même si nous lisons dans les esprits, nous gardons chaque pensée pour nous.

Le rassura Hana. Miharu n'osait pas s'attarder sur le sujet de Sora.

-... Vous buvez du sang Humain ?

-Nous nous sommes interdit de toucher aux Humains pour nous nourrir. Nous buvons le sang des animaux de la forêt, nous n'avons pas de remords, puisque autrefois, nous mangions aussi des animaux.

Miharu lâcha un soupir. Il aurait aimé que son professeur d'anglais soit là, pour savoir quel sort lui était réservé. Apparemment, Hana s'en rendit compte.

-Les Humains ne doivent pas savoir qui nous sommes, mais nous ne te ferons rien, rassure-toi, nous essayerons de cacher ça aux autres, de ton côté, tu devras ne rien dire, d'accord ?...

Hana avait toujours un air grave. Au moment où Miharu hocha la tête, Yoite devant la porte du salon. Hana se leva, retrouvant son sourire maternelle.

-Il commence à se faire tard, Sora, tu devrais raccompagner Miharu-kun, il ne connaît peut-être pas le chemin.

Miharu suivit Yoite qui ne répondit pas, Hana lui fit un signe de main et précisa qu'il pourrait revenir quand il le voulait. La pluie s'était adoucie, et même si Miharu savait enfin la particularité de son camarade, il était toujours autant fasciné. La situation n'était pas grave pour le moment, mais le jeune garçon ne savait pas qu'il pouvait être la proie de d'autres Vampires, moins raisonnables.

* * *

Merci pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire !

Blabla :

Les seuls personnages qui viennent de moi sont Caïn et Elisa. J'avais l'idée de faire quelques illustrations, juste pour le fun... Peut-être pour le prochain chapitre !

Oui, les personnages ont des relatons bien différents du Nabari original, mais l'idée m'amusait tellement ! Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher !

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu et que vous lirez celui à venir.

**WARNING** Pour le prochain chapitre, je compte faire du Yaoi soft (PAN !) et vu que c'est une histoire de vampire, je ne vous cache pas qu'il y aura un peu de sang (... à part, évidement, le sujet gore !)


	3. Rainy Afternoon

Auteur : Seven Nana

Disclaimer : C'est une fiction mélangeant Fascination (ou Twilight, de Stephenie Meyer), et Nabari no Ou de Yuhki Kamatani. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention.

Notes :

- WARNING : Yaoi !

PG / Rating T (Je ne pense pas que ça changera, mais bon, on reste à l'écoute !)

- Comme toujours, si il y a des fautes vraiment gênantes d'orthographes ou de frappes, prévenez-moi ! Merci d'avance !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rainy Afternoon**

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Miharu retenait sa respiration, les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles. Il sentait ses mèches flotter et lui caresser les doigts... Il resta le plus longtemps possible, au point de manquer d'air et devoir remonter à la surface de l'eau de son bain.

Dernièrement, le temps s'était rafraîchit, il était possible que le week-end-end soit sous la neige. La vapeur dans la salle de bains rendait les miroirs opaques et l'eau bouillante faisait rougir la peau du garçon, bien que ce ne fût pas la seule raison ; depuis quelques semaines, son voisin en classe, Yoite, occupait toutes ses pensées. Miharu s'était surpris à observer sa gorge; tentant d'imaginer une cicatrice semblable à celle du Vampire, une fois encore, il se caressait la lèvre inférieure du bout des doigts tout en pensant au jeune homme ténébreux.

Sa tante le sortit de ses rêveries en frappant à la porte.

-Miharu ! Tu as fini ? Tu as de la visite !

Malgré l'heure tardive, la femme était heureuse que Miharu ait une quelconque vie sociale. Le garçon se dépêcha machinalement, se rappelant le visage de Yoite, sauf que... Il ne voyait pas pourquoi le jeune homme viendrait lui rendre visite ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de sécher ses cheveux et sortit rapidement. Mais en arrivant dans le restaurant, Miharu reconnu la longue chevelure blanche de Shijima. La jeune fille expliquait poliment à la patronne qu'elle avait mangé avant de venir ici. Miharu s'assit face à elle, tandis que sa tante s'éloigna, heureuse qu'une fille aussi mignonne rende visite à son neveu.

-Hana tenait à t'inviter demain matin, vers 10heures, tu lui a beaucoup plu apparemment.

Dit Shijima, en entrant dans le vif du sujet. Elle enroulait une de ses grandes mèches laiteuses autour de son doigt agile.

-Tu dois avoir quelques questions à nous poser, non ? Il n'y a pas de problème que tu en saches un peu plus, tant que le secret est gardé. Il y aura moi, Hana, Thobari, Caïn, Elisa... Et bien sûr, Yoite.

La petite Vampire énumérait les personnes sur ses doigts, en prononçant le dernier nom, son sourire s'élargit, ce qui fit rougir légèrement Miharu de gêne. Shijima le fixa de son regard orangé et perçant, en attente d'une réponse.

-D'accord.

Répondit Miharu, avant de se pencher discrètement avant de chuchoter à la Vampire.

-Évite de disparaître soudainement, ma tante doit nous observer.

-Mh, elle nous observe. Tu as rarement un invité.

Susurra-t-elle, avant de se lever et saluer Miharu et sa tante. Sa silhouette argentée s'effaça dans la noirceur de la nuit, mais la soirée n'avait rien d'obscur pour Miharu, c'était la première fois qu'il verrait Yoite en dehors du lycée.

Le lendemain accueillit une mâtiné clair et enneigée. Les pas du garçon étaient marqués dans la poudreuse grise. Pour une fois, le ciel était plus claire que le goudron du trottoir. Miharu sentait le froid lui piquer les joues et ses lèvres se violacer légèrement à cause du vent, il se remémorait le chemin quand il ne comprit que ce ne sera pas la peine ; au loin, il vit Yoite, appuyé sur le rebord d'un muret, patient. Portant un grand manteau noir, se démarquant parfaitement du paysage blanc. La neige fondait au contact de la peau chaude de Miharu, mais le corps glacé du Vampire maintenait les flocons à leur état de givre. Le garçon s'approcha doucement puis s'assit sur le muret, tenant le jeune homme par la manche.

-Avant de voir les autres, j'aimerai juste parler avec toi, en savoir un peu plus.

Yoite ne protesta pas et s'assit également, à côté du garçon.

-Si là, maintenant, tu me touchais, tu saurais mon passé, mes sentiments et mes goûts, c'est ça ?

Yoite hocha la tête et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Miharu protégé du froid par son pull.

-Mais les vêtements sont des barrières, je ne peux lire en toi qu'avec un contact direct, si je te prenais la main par exemple.

Miharu rêvait d'une approche avec Yoite, sa peau devait être aussi douce que celle de Hana. Le dilemme était ; tous ses secrets contre son souhait. Miharu n'avait rien à cacher à personne, sauf à Yoite. Le paiement était la révélation de son obsession pour le Vampire, et il pourrait effleurer son utopie, un bref et faible contact lui suffirait.

-Je veux quand même tenter.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que tu as vécu ou de ce que tu penses.

-Tu as peur que je te demande en échange de me raconter ton histoire et tes pensées ? Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse.

-Alors pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que je te touche, si ce n'est pas un échange que tu veux ?

-Je veux juste connaître la sensation de ta peau en te frôlant, juste une fois.

Expliqua le garçon, les lèvres tremblantes. Yoite écarquilla les yeux, ayant du mal à croire ce que venait de dire le petit brun.

Le garçon tendit ses doigts froids vers le jeune homme, n'osant pas croiser son regard de glace tout de suite.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'un Vampire te tienne la main ?

Miharu secoua la tête.

-Que je lise en toi ne te dérange pas ?

-Je m'en fiche...

Mensonge. Miharu préférerait que son attachement pour le ténébreux adolescent soit oublié, il en avait au point d'en rougir. Mais tant pis, il souhaitait réellement que les doigts lestes du Vampire se relient aux siens.

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin de déchiffrer tes pensées pour remarquer combien tu es apathique...

Le garçon tendait toujours sa main vers le Vampire. Mais ce dernier hésita longuement.

-Avant que tu ne me reposes la question ; je ne te demanderai rien sur toi, ce que tu veux cacher. Tu pourrais me mentir de toute façon, je serais donc le perdant dans ce marché.

Souffla Miharu, espérant que son argument soit acceptable pour convaincre Yoite que le petit brun lui disait bien la vérité.

Ses doigts étaient légèrement bleutés par le froid, puis, Yoite finit par céder en levant la main, Miharu avait l'impression que son cœur imitait une danse endiablée. Le Vampire hésita à quelques centimètres, mais le garçon ne flancha pas, le bras toujours tendu.

Finalement, les longs doigts de pianistes du jeune homme s'entremêlèrent habilement à ceux de Miharu, qui étaient quasiment congelés. Le jeune garçon sentait la paume délicate et lisse du jeune homme s'attarder contre la sienne. Bien qu'elle soit de la même température d'un glaçon, elle était aussi douce qu'une pierre polie. Miharu leva cette main tendre pour la presser contre sa joue déjà meurtrie par le froid. Il savait que vendre ses pensées intimes valait le coup, les doigts du jeune homme étaient d'une délicatesse incomparable.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux couleur larimar, le Vampire savait désormais ce qu'il représentait pour le jeune garçon.

-Tu as dû voir ton reflet en lisant mes pensées, non ?

-A la fin.

Répondit le jeune, restant inexpressif. Il savait que Miharu n'aimait pas vraiment parler de lui, Yoite ne lui demanda rien. Les joues de Miharu s'enflammèrent en rivalisant avec la neige. Il sauta du muret, gardant toujours la main du Vampire emprisonnée dans la sienne, quoique, en comparant les forces, l'inverse aurait été plus logique.

-On peut y aller.

Dit Miharu, avec une expression encore gêné.

Il resta environ deux heures chez la famille Kumohira, sous l'insistance de Elisa. Le « labyrinthe » n'était en réalité que deux ou tris virages en haie. Le paysage était moins menaçant, ce matin-là, il était d'un blanc pur. Magnifique. En arrivant, Hana voulait absolument faire visiter la maison à leur invité. Ce qui est étrange pour un Humain, est naturel pour un Vampire ; la « cuisine » ne possédait en fait qu'une table simple au centre, comme un salon quelconque.

La décoration était claire, subtile et épanouie, sauf dans la chambre d' Elisa, Hana avait expliqué l'autre jour qu'ils ne dormaient pas dans des tombes, mais sa fille aînée avait posé un cercueil en bois sur l'un de ses murs, bien que les bras d'Orphée ne l'accueilleraient plus jamais. Elle avait couvert la tapisserie avec des voiles mauves foncés ou noires, de façon à cacher la fenêtre, les faibles lumières venaient des bougies, l'atmosphère était semblable à celle d'une vieille crypte. Comparée à celle de Shijima, la chambre de Shijima était totalement vide, il y avait juste un canapé gris plaqué contre un mur, avec quelques livres posés dessus, à croire que la propriétaire n'y passait pas tellement de temps. Les appartements de Hana et de Thobari ressemblaient plus à un grand bureau, un large canapé s'étendait sous la fenêtre et une large bibliothèque recouvrait tout un mur, certains livres étaient si anciens qu'au moindre coup brusque, ils se réduiraient à de la poussière. En voyant le lieu où vivait Caïn, on comprenait qu'il consacrait son immortalité à la musique ; une guitare électrique d'un rouge luisant reposait juste à côté de la fenêtre, non loin de son ampli et d'une impressionnante collection de CD. Hana précisa en plus que le jeune homme était un professionnel devant un piano. Miharu se sentit bizarre quand Hana ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Yoite, il n'y avait quasiment rien à part le sofa près d'une étagère remplie de livres., ce qui l'intimida le plus, c'était de penser que tout ce qu'il y avait ici appartenait au jeune Vampire.

Hana faisait très attention à Miharu, qui n'était qu'un Mortel, le chaud et le froid pouvaient avoir une influence facile, et c'est comme une mère protectrice qu'elle alluma un feu dans la cheminée. La plus curieuse était Elisa, la Vampire était la plus sage et la plus sérieuse d'apparence, c'était pourtant la plus vive. Bavarder et singulière. Caïn en revanche était intimidant avec sa chevelure flamboyante et ses yeux verts, Miharu n'avait d'ailleurs jamais remarqué qu'il avait deux anneaux argents à chaque oreilles. Un moment donné, Thobari expliqua qu'il était né vers les années 1620, lui et Hana avaient cessé de compter les années, mais ils avaient environ quatre siècles maintenant, Miharu eût extrêmement de mal à cacher sa surprise. La maison n'avait que deux siècles et Hana partit dans un grand éclat de rire quand Thobari raconta que tout le monde pensait que le jeune professeur d'anglais était juste d'une ressemblance flagrante avec son arrière-arrière-grand-père disparu. Il était évident que la vie de Vampire était faite de secrets et d'exil avant de tenter de dresser une image la plus Humaine possible. Le plus dur était de changer avec le temps, mais Thobari refusait toujours de prendre un quelconque moyen de transport, il en avait une vrai peur, il ne savait pas comment les Humains avaient changé au point d'accepter de monter dans une cage de métal qui roulait à une vitesse incroyable !

Miharu avait vraiment l'impression d'être face à une famille comme les autres, il en oublia un moment qu'aucun d'eux n'était Humain, aucun d'eux ne redoutait la Mort ou le Temps.

La journée avait tellement bien commencé, mais au moment où Miharu s'apprêtait à s'en aller, saluant la famille poliment dans le hall, quand les yeux d'Elisa se vidèrent de toute lueur. Elle fut secouée d'une convulsion brutale avant de lancer des regards paniqués à ses semblables, elle se jeta sur Hana et Thobari pour leur murmurer quelque chose.

-Rokujo-kun, resta le plus en arrière possible, d'accord ?

Le jeune garçon ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais en un rien de temps, Hana posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Elisa a la faculté de sentir les ondes, elle sent un flot négatif de deux Vampires qui approchent.

Lui murmura-t-elle, Miharu crut que ses genoux étaient attirés au sol. Il serait tombé si Hana ne le retenait pas fermement. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, deux jeunes filles au visage identiques, l'une aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés et l'autre avec une coupe au carré irrégulière d'un même blond. Elles étaient habillées de la même façon ; un bonnet avec des carreaux, et de grands manteaux d'un style tibétain.

-Kumohira Thobari Durandal ?

L'homme hocha la tête en guise de réponse et demanda l'identité des deux nouvelles.

-Nous sommes Makoto et Itsuwari. Nous sommes chargées de veiller à ce qu'aucun Être Humain n'apprenne l'existence des Vampires, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici.

Expliquèrent les jumelles, en désignant Miharu du doigt.

-Rokujo Miharu est un Humain, même si il l'a découvert de lui-même, vous êtes également coupables.

-En tant que Vampires, vous êtes capables de savoir que Miharu n'a aucune intention de parler.

-Cela ne change rien, un Vampire ne doit pas être en relation avec un Vampire.

Thobari se pencha légèrement et murmura quelque chose à l'intention des deux Vampires, des paroles si basses que Hana elle-même eût du mal à comprendre.

-Nous verrons si la proposition est acceptée ou non par le Chef.

Répondit celle aux cheveux courts.

-Sinon, l'un d'entre vous sera obligé de le tuer, si vous dépassez un certain délai, nous nous en chargerons nous.

Rajouta la deuxième, un sourire aux lèvres qui dévoila une partie de ses longues canines. Sa phrase fût à peine achevée que Miharu sentait que ses jambes allaient fléchir. L'insouciance avait été bien courte malheureusement. Thobari acquiesça tandis que les jumelles garantirent qu'elles repasseraient bientôt avec de nouvelles réponses. Cette annonce fit frissonner le petit brun, ses lèvres tremblaient tout comme ses doigts. Il connaissait le véritable tourment causé par les Vampires. Yoite n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour lui attraper la main et sortir sous la neige, jetant un regard noir aux deux tibétaines. Miharu courait maladroitement, la conscience chamboulée et encore sous le choc, il voulait savoir la fin mot de l'histoire, bien que la vérité le figea de peur. Qu'avait chuchoté Thobari à l'intention des deux Vampires ? Un compromis ?

Le jeune Vampire ne lâcha pas la main tremblante du garçon apeuré, Miharu chancelait, comme si la terreur lui avait arraché tout souffle de vie. Tout le trajet se fit sans un mot, mais le petit brun sentait que la colère s'emparait de Yoite. Enfin arrivés devant le restaurant, le Vampire se retourna, laissant le bras de Miharu tomber et agrippa fermement ses épaules.

-Ce soir, laisse ta fenêtre ouverte. Et rappelle-toi, ne dis rien à personne.

Miharu tenta de répondre un «oui» étouffé sans poser d'avantage de question. Regrettant la trop rapide séparation... Pendant toute la soirée, Miharu redoutait l'arrivée des Vampires jumelles, il ne savait pas combien de temps il était encore autorisé à vivre, après ce délai, comment comptaient-elles l'achever ? La métamorphose de l'être Humain au Vampire était douloureux, mais être exécuté par morsure n'était-ce pas pire ? Savoir qu'aucune deuxième chance ne nous serait donnée, que les derniers moments de notre vie seraient uniquement la douleur, était-ce la véritable torture ?

Malgré ce tourment, Miharu obéit au jeune homme et ouvrit sa fenêtre, quelques flocons volaient avec lassitude dans sa chambre avant de fondre sur le parquet. Le petit brun espérait que sa tante ne viendrait pas dans sa chambre pendant son absence pour refermer la vitre. L'eau chaude de la douche ne le clama toujours pas, même avec cette chaleur reposante et réconfortante, il avait terriblement froid. Il ne pouvait que relâcher sa garde tout seul, la patronne du restaurant ne devait pas savoir que deux buveuses de sang comptaient surveiller son neveu de près.

Miharu retourna dans chambre plongée dans la pénombre, il se retenu de crier quand il vit une ombre sur le sol, venant de l'extérieur. Il appuya rapidement sur l'interrupteur, pour finalement voir que Yoite était assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la chambre de Miharu s'élevait à un étage du sol pourtant. Le cœur du garçon se fit moins douloureux dans sa poitrine. Il se dépêcha de fermer la porte, sa tante se poserait des questions sinon. Le jeune garçon ne savait si la visite de Yoite était bon ou mauvais signe.

-Tu...

-Je vais rester avec toi, tant que je suis là, elles ne reviendront pas tout de suite.

Coupa le Vampire. Au moins, il n'était pas là pour tuer le garçon. Miharu lâcha un soupir avant d'inviter le jeune homme à entrer, Miharu aurait bien voulu l'enlacer, mais il se ravisa. Il s'allongea sur son lit, tandis que le Vampire ne bougea pas de sa place. Ils se regardèrent un moment, en silence.

-... Tu ne viens pas ?

Demanda finalement le jeune garçon après un long moment d'hésitation.

-Je ne dors pas.

Répondit Yoite. Miharu soupira et lui tourna le dos.

-Je me ferai manger par Makoto et Itsuwari alors.

Sa phrase achevée, il se retourna légèrement pour remarquer que le Vampire était accoudé au rebord du lit, assit au sol.

-Elles ne viendront pas si je suis avec toi.

Répéta Yoite. Le garçon afficha un bref sourire et tapota sur la place à côté de lui sur le lit.

-Je voulais dire... Si tu comptais venir _là_.

Précisa-t-il. Yoite avait une expression d'étonnement mais se résigna. Le petit brun s'enroula dans la couverture avant de se caler contre le torse de glace du jeune homme. Les courbes de son corps épousaient parfaitement les siennes. Miharu resta un moment silencieux, rejoignant ses mains sur son ventre, fixant le plafond avant de lever la tête et voir le visage songeur du jeune ténébreux. Il se plaça de côté et tendit une main vers la joue froide de Yoite. Il avait l'impression d'effleurer quelque chose d'irréelle, comme si son apparition n'était qu'une pure illusion. Ses doigts descendirent au niveau de sa lèvre inférieure, le garçon s'approcha un peu plus et sentit son cœur s'emballer. La main du jeune homme se posa sur la sienne, l'immobilisant.

-Embrasse-moi.

Demanda le garçon avant que le Vampire ne lui dise quoique ce soit. Il aurait aimé que sa voix soit d'un ton sûr et assuré, mais ses lèvres tremblaient et ses pensées incertaines. Être aussi près de Yoite, le sentir contre lui, lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Cependant, le jeune homme se pencha vers lui, caressant sa joue avec le dos de sa main, Miharu sentait sa conscience divaguer. Plus rien ne lui semblait réel. Les lèvres marmoréennes épousèrent celles de Miharu. Un baiser doux, sans plus, et pourtant, le cœur si fragile du garçon battait à tout rompre dans sa si petite cage. Ses joues se réchauffèrent malgré la basse température des mains du jeune homme. Il se raccrocha à la nuque de Yoite, enlaçant son torse avec ses jambes, son corps avait l'impression d'être en chute libre pendant un instant. L'étreinte coupée, le jeune garçon était hors d'haleine, rejoignant ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle pendant tout le long du baiser. Bien qu'il fût court, le jeune garçon avait cru que son âme succomberait.

Pour la première fois, les lèvres de Yoite dessinèrent un sourire. Amusé, un vrai sourire épanoui. C'était une joie si rare qui émerveilla Miharu.

-Je me suis arrêté à temps on dirait, je t'aurai tué à la place de Makoto et Itsuwari.

-C'est plutôt une mort agréable comparée à celle que doit me réserver les jumelles.

Répondit Miharu en soupirant, sur un ton léger. Yoite le ramena vite à la réalité en attrapant fermement ses épaules. Le sourire éphémère envolé.

-Tu ne mourras pas.

-Peut-être pas à cause d'elles, mais je ne suis pas immortel.

Répliqua Miharu d'un triste sourire. Le Vampire s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, mais resta silencieux un instant, Miharu eût peur que ce qu'il venait de dire énerve le jeune homme. La main du jeune ténébreux glissa sur le bras de Miharu et saisit la sienne. Son air sombre n'arrangea à la situation.

-Miharu.

Le garçon déglutit difficilement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

-Makoto et Itsuwari ne te tueront si la proposition de Thobari est acceptée. Mais, l'avis des Vampires n'est pas éminent, c'est surtout ta décision qui est importante.

-C'est quoi cette proposition ?

-Je ne devrais pas te le dire maintenant, tu es déjà assez tourmenté, mais, ça te laissera plus de temps pour y réfléchir.

L'inquiétude s'empara de nouveau du jeune garçon, ses doigts se crispèrent.

-Serais-tu d'accord de devenir aussi un Vampire ?

Le garçon en eût le souffle coupé. Son sang s'accélérait dans ses veines. Il repensa aux paroles de Hana.

« _disons que nous souffrons pendant une bonne dizaine d'heures..._ »

Yoite reprit la parole.

-C'est vrai, je ne te cache pas que ce passage est douloureux..

-Douloureux à quel point ?

-Au point de regretter la métamorphose et de vouloir mourir pour mettre fin à ça.

Miharu tressaillit. Il évalua la situation un moment, puis reprit un faible sourire.

-Tu t'en chargeras ?

Yoite secoua la tête.

-Je ne te demande pas de réponse tout de suite, Thobari lui-même hésite encore. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de décision légère.

-Pourquoi ?

S'emporta le garçon, la situation était déjà assez dure pour lui.

-Certains Humains pensent que la vie d'un Vampire se résume à boire du sang et vivre caché. Mais avec du recul, nous sommes condamnés à errer et à vivre dans l'obscurité. Les débuts sont difficiles, tu dois savoir comment te détacher de tes relations.

-Avec ma tante tu veux dire ?

-En particulier.

Le problème était réellement plus grand que ce qu'avait imaginé le garçon. Yoite promit de rester à ses côtés pour la nuit, tant que les réponses et les menaces étaient incertaines. Le sommeil arriva finalement bien vite, bien que les rêves du garçon soient tourmentés.

Qu'était-ce de vivre l'immortalité ? Ne plus craindre le Temps ou la Mort ?

* * *

Meci de suivre l'histoire ! :D

Précision ;

-Si si, la pierre «larimar» existe ! Tapez dans google image ! C'est une très jolie pierre !

-Je ne sais absolument pas si Makoto et Itsuwari sont deux filles, deux mecs, ou même une fille et un mec... Donc j'ai trancher toute seule !


	4. Wind of Twilight

Auteur : Seven Nana

Disclaimer : C'est une fiction mélangeant Fascination (ou Twilight, de Stephenie Meyer), et Nabari no Ou de Yuhki Kamatani. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention.

Notes ;

-Le titre est fait exprès, pour "Yoite" qui veut dire "Vent du crépuscule" !... La note est inutile si vous l'aviez remarqué !

Rating T (Est-ce que ça changera... ?)

- Comme toujours, si il y a des fautes vraiment gênantes d'orthographes ou de frappes, prévenez-moi ! Merci d'avance ! (J'écris ça principalement le soir, il m'arrive à moi aussi d'être crevée !)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Wind of Twilight**

Cela faisait trois jours déjà que Miharu et Yoite étaient devenus inséparables. Le jeune homme veillait sur lui la nuit. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, le garçon lui posait souvent des questions sur les avantages et les particularités des Vampires. Il sût enfin pourquoi Thobari n'avait plus ce cicatrice au cou, il fallait un peu plus d'un siècle pour que les traces de la réincarnation disparaissent totalement. D'ailleurs, il ne restait su le cou d'Elisa et Caïn que des stigmates qui ressemblaient à des ecchymoses. Cherchant une référence avec les vieux films d'horreur, Miharu lui demanda si le soleil était dangereux leur peau pâle. Yoite lui expliqua que ce n'était que des croyances, si il s'exposait aux rayons du jour, il ne serait pas réduit en cendre, sa peau deviendrait translucide, pouvant refléter les rayons du soleil comme une pierre précieuse. Éviter les endroits lumineux et publics se rattachait à la principale règle de ne pas dévoiler leur existence aux Humains, une statue de diamant vivante est peu courant dans les environs. Le Vampire rajouta que les croix, les Églises et l'eau bénite n'avaient aucun effet nocif non plus. Miharu se retint de demander si un buveur de sang pouvait mourir, et comment ? Il demanda plutôt si «ne pas toucher aux Humains» était aussi une condition chez les Vampires. Mais malheureusement, non, les buveurs de sang pouvaient se permettre de savourer celui des Humains. Tout dépendait des familles après, depuis toujours, Thobari était sévère à ce sujet, ils ne se nourrissaient que des animaux. On pouvait dire que Miharu avait eu de la chance de rencontrer la famille Kumohira.

Yoite n'était pas le seul à protéger le jeune garçon, à la cantine, le quatuor de Vampires s'était joint à la table de Miharu, Raimei et Kouichi. La petite blonde afficha un air béat mais elle retrouva son humeur décontractée grâce à l'attitude originale d'Elisa. Cependant, le petit brun remarqua la gêne qu'éprouvait son Vampire ténébreux. Les barrières qu'il plaçait entre lui et le monde extérieur étaient plus solides que jamais. Discrètement, les doigts de Miharu se glissèrent entre ceux du jeune homme. Yoite tressaillit légèrement sans pour autant repousser l'intention du garçon. Miharu remarqua également que les pupilles de Yoite étaient d'une couleur améthyste ; il n'était pas aller boire depuis quelques jours, préférant rester avec Miharu. Le garçon avait une certaine honte, le Vampire faisait tellement d'efforts juste pour son insignifiante existence.

Ce n'était pas nouveau, la relation entre les deux garçons inséparables était ambigüe, Miharu ne pouvait pas parler d'Amour, il ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement, mais dans ce cas, comment expliquer cet attachement ? Cette attirance ? Il trouvait les lèvres claires de Yoite si tentantes, la douceur de sa peau désirable, son allure séduisante, et se blottir contre son torse faisait palpiter son cœur fragile. Mais une réelle crainte le rendait muet, n'osant lui demander si leur relation était celle d'un couple secret.

Shijima se leva la première, le rituel du plateau intact, et sa démarche déliée. Caïn et Elisa la suivirent, tandis que la main de Miharu dut se détacher de celle du Vampire, à contre-cœur. Yoite suivit le trio.

Raimei attendit qu'ils soient partis avant de se pencher vers Miharu, toute excitée.

-Ils sont super sympa ceux-là ! Tu es proche d'eux on dirait, surtout avec Yoite !

Kouichi tentait de lui dire de baisser un peu le ton, tandis que Miharu sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il décida de ne rien répondre et se leva pour fuir les questions. Mais sa liberté dura peu de temps ; avant que le cours de maths ne démarre, Raimei vint d'excuser à la table de son ami, sous le regard de Yoite.

-Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, tu n'avais pas l'air bien en plus...

La phrase alerta Kouichi, mais ses inquiétudes furent ignorées.

-Ça va, ne t'en fais pas, j'étais juste un peu mal à l'aise... Tu ne m'as jamais dit si j'étais sympa ou non... Alors je me demandais...

Il baissa la tête, rejoignant ses mains et se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le petit démon manœuvrait une nouvelle fois. Raimei, attendrie, se jeta sur lui.

-HEIN ?! Mais non ! T'es adorable toi !!

L'agitation avait l'air de gêner le Vampire qui se mit à l'écart, le plus possible, passant sa main sur son nez et sa bouche. Pendant toute l'après-midi, Miharu redoutait une perte de contrôle du Vampire...

A la fin des cours, la gris du ciel s'assombrit, les élèves guettaient avec anxiété un nouvel orage. Sauf Raimei qui pointait fièrement son parapluie sous le nez de Kouichi, jurant que même l'averse la plus redoutable ne l'atteindrait pas. Alors que, comme à son habitude, Yoite prit le chemin opposé de Miharu pour le rejoindre plus tard. Le garçon arriva dans le restaurant et monta sans tarder, impatient de voir le Vampire. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir la fenêtre qu'_il_ était déjà là, assis sur le rebord du lit. Son enthousiasme aurait été complet si les pupilles du jeune homme ne viraient pas au noir. Miharu vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, en évitant de le toucher.

-Il faudrait que tu ailles te nourrir, tu n'as pas l'aire bien...

-Raimei est une personne à sang chaud, quand elle s'agite, l'odeur de son sang se répand plus vite.

L'humain se priva de tout mouvement. Mais insista d'une voix faible.

-Tu devrais quand même y aller...

« Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça ».

La dernière phrase resta coincé dans la gorge de Miharu, avant de se noyer au fin fond de son esprit. Yoite se leva, ses yeux étaient d'une obscurité effroyable qui fit froid dans le dos du jeune garçon.

-Je ne serai pas loin, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Précisa le Vampire, Miharu eut à peine le temps de relever la tête que le jeune homme avait disparu. Il profita de ce moment de solitude pour réfléchir d'avantage à la proposition de Thobari. Il cala sa tête entre ses mains, fermant les yeux et oubliant le bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Vivre éternellement n'était jamais ce qu'il avait souhaité, mais aux côtés de Yoite c'était différent.

« _disons que nous souffrons pendant une bonne dizaine d'heures..._ »

Seule cette phrase le faisait trembler. Il était orphelin, il n'était pas très lié à sa tante ou à ses « amis », la seule personne qui comptait vraiment était Yoite. Ses relations n'étaient donc pas un soucis. De plus, il préférait être mordu par le jeune homme qu'être tuer par des Vampires de sang-froid.

Un bruit de coups le tira de ses réflexions ; Elisa était accroupie sur le rebord et frappait à sa vitre.

-Elisa-san ? Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ?

Lui demanda Miharu après lui avoir ouvert.

-Si, mais dans les romans, un Vampire n'a pas le droit d'entrer quelque part sans être invité... En même temps, ta chambre est au premier... Ça passe pas inaperçu, hein ?

Miharu laissa la Vampire rentrer, s'attirer plus d'ennuis était inutile.

-Ah... Mince ! Je pensais trouver Yoite ici, mais j'ai eu tort on dirait... !

-Pourquoi... Le cherches-tu ?

-Les jumelles sont revenues, elles nous diront tout seulement si tu es là... Mais, ça sentait le coup monté, donc Thobari a refusé que tu leur parles sans Yoite.

Miharu crut que son cœur allait éclater. Si il était seul avec Itsuwari et Makoto, elles l'assassineront sans aucun doute.

-Je.. Je vais aller le chercher.

Lâcha le garçon en essayant de paraître le plus nonchalant possible. Il sortit de la pièce en courant avant qu'Elisa n'essaie de le retenir. Sa tante fût surprise de le voir se ruer hors du restaurant.

-Miharu ?! Tu sors par ce temps ?!

A peine avait-elle eût le temps d'aller chercher un parapluie, que son neveu était déjà loin. En effet, la pluie était violente, mais cela lui restait égal ; il était déjà mort de froid.

Il se souvint qu'à l'une de leurs nombreuses conversations, Yoite lui avait dit que le lieu le moins risqué pour se nourrir était le bois aux alentours de la demeure des Kumohira. Le garçon s'y rendit sans plus attendre. Les gouttes brouillaient se vision, le bruit de chaque larme du ciel s'écrasant au sol le rendait sourd, le sol en dessous de lui ressemblait à un serpent infernal. Il s'engouffra entre les arbres, s'aidant des troncs luisants pour ne pas glisser. Il continua de courir dans la forêt, sans résultat. Essoufflé, perdu et apeuré, Miharu s'appuya sur un tronc couvert d'un liquide noir, il repassa sa main plusieurs fois dessus ; sur sa peau claire, le liquide était d'une teinte rougeâtre. Une forte odeur amer flottait malgré l'humidité. La garçon suivit cette saveur désagréable ; dans un petit espace encerclé d'arbres dénudés de feuilles, un animal assez imposant, un cerf adulte sûrement, gisait sur l'herbe noircie par son sang, à coté, Yoite tenait sa tête cornue sans difficulté, sa mâchoire était solidement accrochée au cou fendu de l'animal. Miharu plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, arrêtant de justesse un hurlement. Le Vampire se retourna vivement, ses lèvres entrouvertes d'habitude si pâles étaient à présent d'une couleur rouge sombre, pour la première fois, Miharu voyait ses longues canines aiguisées, incitant la peur. Yoite se releva, s'écartant du cadavre du «Prince de la Forêt». Son flanc était déchiré en une grande plaie béante, le garçon comprit d'où venait le sang sur sa main. Le cou du cerf avait la chair à vif, sa carotide était rompue, mais ses blessures ne saignaient plus ; le Vampire l'avait totalement vidé vu l'expression blême de l'animal. Miharu se laissa tomber sur le sol, tenant toujours sa bouche en tremblant. Yoite se mit face à lui, un genou à terre, le fixant de son regard redevenu bleu saphir. Une ligne du sang opaque sur sa bouche descendait jusqu'à son menton, rivalisant avec la blancheur de sa peau. Miharu baissa ses mains, essayant de prononcer le nom du jeune homme, mais il resta muet, sa voix paralysée par la terreur. Il venait de se rendre compte que les lèvres si séduisantes de Yoite couvraient une menace redoutable. Ce bonheur fabuleux auquel il avait goûté si peu de fois était tout près d'un danger mortel.

Yoite lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Miharu frémit, incapable de parler ou de bouger.

-Il y a quelque que tu as oublié ; nous, les Vampires, sommes avant tout des monstres à apparence Humaine.

Miharu réprima des larmes, bien que l'averse coulait toujours sur ses joues. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, leva sa main trempée et effaça les traces restantes de sang sur le Vampire à l'aide de sa manche.

-Excuse-moi, j'aurai dû t'avertir de ne jamais venir quand je me nourrissais, tu ne serais pas dégoût...

-Makoto et Itsuwari sont revenues.

Le coupa Miharu, refusant d'entendre la fin de la phrase.

-Elles voulaient me voir personnellement, mais Kumohira-sensei refuse si tu n'es pas là.

Ses yeux verts évitèrent soigneusement le regard glacial du Vampire. Yoite se releva, attrapant la bras du garçon pour l'aider. Son geste fit sursauter Miharu, ses jambes continuaient de trembler légèrement.

-On y va.

La voix de Yoite était sinistre, il évita de prendre la main du garçon, conscient que cet être si fragile était encore terrorisé. Pourtant, même si Miharu ressentait une certaine crainte paralysante envers Yoite, il le fascinait toujours autant, son attachement passionné résistait toujours.

Le duo silencieux se dirigea vers la résidence des Kumohira. Hana les attendait sur le pas de la porte, elle portait des serviettes, se doutant que les garçons reviendraient de nouveau trempés.

-Entrez vite ! Entrez vite !

Chantonna-t-elle tout en donnant les serviettes. Son sourire accueillant plongea Miharu dans une nostalgie secrète, es bras marmoréens et gracieux de la femme s'enroulèrent autour des épaules du garçon, l'enlaçant avec la douceur d'une mère. Cet attention aida Miharu a affronter ce qui l'attendait, et à oublier l'horrible carcasse du cerf. Le garçon finit de sécher ses mèches et prit la main du jeune homme. Il fût ravi que Yoite ne le repousse pas.

Il resserra l'étreinte de ses doigts en voyant les jumelles. Il s'assit face à elle, se répétant que Yoite était là, lui aussi.

-Rokujo Miharu, notre leader voudrait te rencontrer; il accepte que tu deviennes un Vampire mais il voudrait s'assurer que tu connais les conséquences.

-Je n'ai pas encore de réponse...

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu saches qui sont réellement les Vampires avant de dire oui ou non.

Miharu déglutit. Les deux Vampires avaient l'air de s'amuser à se relayer la parole.

-Tu es courant que la transformation est un passage douloureux, non ?

-Mais les débuts aussi sont durs, cela dépend des personnes, on se contrôle plus ou moins difficilement...

-La majorité des meurtres les plus atroces sont l'œuvre de jeunes Vampire haineux.

-Tu es prêt à prendre ce risque ?

-Tu ne doit pas oublier que les Vampires sont des créatures démoniaques.

-Des monstres à apparence Humaine.

Miharu sentait son bras trembler, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas lui, mais Yoite qui contenait une colère noire. Thobari ouvra brusquement la porte, suivit de Shijima et Caïn.

-Il était convenu que nous parlions à Miharu en tête à tête.

-Pour lui donner des réponses, pas pour l'intimider !

Répliqua Thobari d'une voix forte. Yoite tira Miharu de sa chaise, tandis que Caïn rejoint son «frère» et lui murmura quelques paroles. Le garçon crut comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Elisa, elle avait eu un malaise à cause des ondes négatives de Makoto et Itsuwari et celles agitées de Yoite, ce qui avait donc alerté Thobari.

-Nous lui expliquerons nous même les dangers de la métamorphose.

Enchaîna l'homme, les poings serrés.

-Bien. Notre leader passera dans les deux prochaines semaines à venir.

Répondirent les deux Vampires. En un rien de temps, leur présence s'envola. Miharu avait l'impression net que le danger grossissait de plus en plus. L'emprise autour de ses doigts se renforça, le garçon redressa la tête vers Yoite, il comprit que le jeune homme avait l'intention de resté à ses cotés comme il l'avait fait ses derniers jours.

Thobari résuma la situation pour le jeune garçon, tout en sachant que Yoite lui avait déjà expliqué. Malheureusement, les Vampires étaient sournois la plupart du temps, surtout ceux qui ont du pouvoir. L'homme l'avertit d'être très prudent même si son protecteur, Yoite, était là. D'après Hana, les pensées de Makoto et Itsuwari étaient volontairement flous, il n'y avait aucune réponse claire, il était donc possible qu'elles soient venues par distraction juste pour effrayer d'avantage Miharu. Le leader viendrait sûrement avec la vérité. Caïn expliqua à Miharu que Shijima avait le don de voir l'avenir, mais uniquement si les intentions de chacun étaient certaines, tant que le leader n'était pas décidé de ses actions, la petite Vampire ne pouvait rien prévoir. De son côté, le jeune Humain aussi hésitait, Shijima ne pouvait certainement pas voir son existence Vampirique ou Humaine, ses pensées étaient emmêlées, et instables.

La nuit était tombée, mais la pluie n'avait cessé. Il y avait un noir complet dans la chambre de Miharu, pourtant, il savait que le Vampire était appuyé contre un mur, loin de lui. Le garçon insista pour que Yoite le rejoigne, comme chaque nuit. Sa peur était envolé, c'était comme le jour où toute la famille Kumohira était réunie : Ils ne ressemblaient en rien à des buveurs de sang, ou des démons atroces. En quelques secondes, sans un bruit, Yoite se plaça juste à côté de lui, même dans l'obscurité, Miharu devinait que toute trace de sang avait disparu, et que ses yeux étaient encore de ce bleu calme et froid. Le garçon se plaça contre lui, sachant que la saveur du sang ne l'attirait plus autant. Mais, inévitablement, la conversation porta sur ce qui s'était passé cette après-midi.

-Tu hésites parce que u ne veux pas devenir un monstre ?

Miharu garda le silence, fixant le plafond de ses yeux aveuglés par l'obscurité.

-Les Vampires qui font ces «meurtres les plus atroces» sont ceux qui ont été abandonné, personne n'est là pour leur expliqué ce qui leur arrive. Ils perdent la tête.

Le garçon attendit, mais Yoite n'ajouta rien. Cependant, Miharu comprit un timide «Tu ne seras pas seul, toi» qui refusait d'être entendu. Il se dressa au dessus de Yoite et essaya de le sonder de son regard émeraude.

-Je risque de tuer les personnes qui sont proches, alors ?

Yoite répondit d'un bref hochement de tête.

-Thobari t'empêcheras de commettre quelque chose comme ça.

-Toi aussi, tu m'en empêcheras.

Leurs phrases étaient toujours différentes de leur pensée. En réalité, Miharu aurait voulu lui demander si il le soutiendrait aussi. Ils étaient proches, et pourtant, une clôture de pudeur les empêchait de se découvrir, de se parler sans tabou. Miharu avait fait glisser son bras derrière le dos du Vampire, ventre contre ventre, pourtant, ça ne suffisait pas, il y avait toujours ce mur, une prison qui les retenait chacun de leur côté.

-L'immortalité ne te fait pas peur ?

Demanda Yoite en ramenant Miharu au moment présent. Leur peau n'était pas directement en contact, le Vampire ne savait donc pas ce qui occupait autant l'esprit du garçon, il ne devina pas non plus ses intentions.

-Si tu es là, ça m'est égal.

Miharu était toujours allongé sur Yoite, ses yeux s'habituaient au noir, mais il pouvait se remémorer sans problème les détails de son visage parfait.

-Tu te chargeras de ma transformation ?

-... Je ne sais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as des chances de mourir avec moi, pas avec Thobari.

Le garçon soupira, puis il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Yoite.

-Ce n'est pas grave si tu me tues.

-Je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de te tuer.

Miharu sourit, fermant légèrement les yeux, sentant la fraîcheur sur sa joue. Une question lui vint en tête.

-Tu regrettes d'être un Vampire ?

-... Oui.

Le garçon frissonna quand il sentit les doigts de marbre de Yoite lui effleurer le dos.

-C'est à cause de l'immortalité ?

Yoite fit un bref mouvement de tête négatif. Son passé était plongé dans des abysses les plus profondes auxquels Miharu n'avait pas le droit d'y aller, même si ce secret interpelait sa curiosité, il lui avait promis de ne rien lui demander.

La réelle passion qu'il avait concerné Yoite, pas un monstre. Ce n'était pas la cicatrice lugubre, ni ses canines aiguisées qui occupaient ses pensées, mais ses lèvres douces, ses mains agiles, ses yeux fascinants, sa voix clame, sa personnalité mystérieuse, tel un bienfaiteur discret. Mais, Miharu deviendrait-il aussi envoûtant une fois Vampire ?

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, mais un «Ange de la Nuit».

Murmura Miharu, le Vampire le regarda perplexe.

-... Je ne sais plus où j'ai entendu ce nom.

Rajouta le garçon, les yeux clos. «Ange de la nuit» n'avait rien de péjoratif comparé à «monstre». Au fond, peut-être que Miharu ne se rangerait pas du côté des Vampires assassins et cruels, puisqu'après tout, aucun membre de la famille Kumohira ne ressemblait au ridicule Dracula sur la couverture du livre. Thobari enseignait l'anglais comme un professeur ordinaire, on pouvait voir Hana comme une mère attendrissante, la bonne humeur d'Elisa ne laissait rien percevoir, Shijima ressemblait à toute jeune fille discrète et Caïn à un membre d'un groupe de rock quelconque.

-J'accepte de devenir un Vampire, seulement si c'est toi qui me transforme.

Répéta le garçon en se redressant de nouveau au dessus de Yoite. Le jeune homme lui caressa la nuque, et avança ses lèvres au cou délicat de Miharu, juste pour embrasser sa peau si chaude par rapport à la sienne.

-Tu devras en parler à Thobari.

Miharu effleura son cou, la trace du baiser de glace empourprait ses joues.

* * *

Merci de suivre l'histoire ! Chapitre un peu court, mais bon, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Plus que deux chapitres... !

* * *

ILLUSTRATIONS ! (Pace que c'est fun)

Yoite ; nana-loves-chocolate/art/Foggy-Mornings-1-Yoite-98226303

Miharu ; nana-loves-chocolate/art/Foggy-Mornings-2-Miharu-98509767

Raimei ; nana-loves-chocolate/art/Foggy-Mornings-2-Miharu-98509767

Le reste plus tard ! :D


	5. Grey Night

Auteur : Seven Nana

Disclaimer : C'est une fiction mélangeant Fascination (ou Twilight, de Stephenie Meyer), et Nabari no Ou de Yuhki Kamatani. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention.

Notes ;

-Plus qu'un chapitre !

Rating T

- Comme toujours, si il y a des fautes vraiment gênantes d'orthographes ou de frappes, prévenez-moi ! Merci d'avance !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Grey Night**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà que le restaurant d'Okonomiyaki s'était installé dans cette ville où la pluie triomphe du soleil. Pourtant, après tout ce temps, on s'habituait à ce ciel gris et morne. Mais pour Miharu, l'atmosphère pesait de plus en plus, cela faisait une semaine bientôt que Makoto et Itsuwari étaient venues. Quand viendrait le leader ?

En arrivant chez lui, Miharu s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre, pour guetter l'arrivée de Yoite. Mais le restaurant était plein et sa tante ne savait plus où se donner la tête.

-Miharu ! Tu peux venir m'aider ? Il y a quelqu'un qui attends au fond depuis au moins un quart d'heure !

Le garçon hocha la tête, n'étant pas du genre à refuser de rendre service à sa tante. A force, le garçon apathique était connu des clients les plus fidèles. Le pauvre client était un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui observait l'agitation dans le restaurant en attendant, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Miharu préparait son plat, sans réellement écouter les bavardages que lui partageait l'homme. La patronne indiqua à son neveu une table dans le fond où deux personnes venaient de s'y installer. Une homme et une femme présentables, Miharu ne distingua pas tout de suite leur visage. En allant prendre leur commande, il se trouva face à un client qu'on voit rarement par ici ; un homme d'une soixantaine d'années peut-être, bien habillé avec une barbe mal rasée et blanche d'une tendance virile. Le vieil homme gratifia un sourire à Miharu, ses pupilles perçantes étaient d'une couleur ambre sombre. Le garçon détourna son regard vers la femme qui l'accompagnait, c'était surprenant mais elle portait un grand kimono aux motifs fleuris et d'une grande élégance, ils ressemblaient à deux nobles modernes. Ses cheveux noirs formait un carré parfait et régulier autour de son visage porcelaine. Les yeux fermés et un sourire paisible, elle devait être sûrement aveugle. Au moment où le garçon s'apprêta à proposer le menu avec des paroles monotones, la voix grave du vieil homme le coupa.

-Rokujo Miharu, je me présente ; Tojuro Hattori, je suis chargé de gérer les règles du monde des Vampires et de vérifier si elles sont respectées, mais Makoto et Itsuwari ont dû déjà t'en parler.

Le rythme du cœur de Miharu parût s'arrêter soudainement, avant de reprendre de plus belle, plus douloureux que jamais. Le bruit aux alentours se fit sourd, seul un sinistre glas que l'on entend pour annoncer la Mort résonna au loin. Alors que les pupilles flamboyantes du vieil homme fixèrent le garçon.

-Je voulais discuter avec toi. Tu as accepté de devenir un Vampire, tu sais les risques premiers, non ?

Miharu tenta de se ressaisir. Baissant son regard pour ne pas être intimidé.

-Oui.

Il essaya de maîtriser sa voix, tout en appuyant ses mains sur le rebord de la table en bois, pour ne pas flancher. Hattori prit un air peiné, Miharu se demanda si le Vampire essayait de l'attendrir pour le manipuler par la suite, essayait-il de le distraire avant d'essayer de le tuer ? Devant tout ce monde... ? Le garçon fut soulagé en se souvenant que ses semblables Humains étaient là également.

-Je pense que tu t'es adressé aux mauvaises personnes. J'imagine que tu ne devines pas l'âge que j'ai.

Miharu médita cette question, ne comprenant pas le rapport. La poigne robuste de Hattori emprisonna la main fragile du garçon, avant de se pencher vers lui.

-Même en réunissant toutes les années vécues de chaque Kumohira, ça ne pourrait égaliser la durée de ma vie déjà passée.

Murmura-t-il. Le sourire qu'affichait la femme discrète s'élargit. Tandis que la misérable victime n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'écouter attentivement les paroles du Vampire qui le tenait en captivité.

-Thobari Kumohira pense tout savoir des Vampires, mais en 400 ans, c'est très peu. Connaît-il l'ennui de l'immortalité ? Comme toi, je pensais qu'être accompagné d'une personne qui nous est chère suffirait à passer l'infini, que l'éternel n'aurait plus de signification effrayante, mais c'est faux. L'un des deux ne finira-t-il pas par se lasser ? Que se passera-t-il si Sora t'abandonne ?

Miharu se rendit compte trop tard que Hattori lisait la moindre de ses pensées. Il essaya désespérément d'oublier le visage de Yoite, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer de ce qu'il pourrait advenir sans lui, seul et immortel.

-C'est inutile de le cacher, tu tiens beaucoup à Sora, et tu as peur de le perdre. Arriveras-tu à affronter la solitude éternelle après avoir goûté au bonheur ? Ne vaut-il pas mieux mourir heureux ?

Le dilemme eût un impact sur Miharu. Ses yeux verts se vidèrent de tout éclat. Yoite était un Vampire, Miharu, un Humain, dans la règle des choses, il était donc la victime, la proie, et pourtant, cet «Ange de la nuit» l'attirait comme un aimant, comme un besoin vital. Mais était-ce réciproque ? Sans lui, Miharu deviendrait un Vampire solitaire se sachant quoi faire à part tuer sauvagement.. Il deviendrait un _monstre_.

Sa vue se brouilla, son esprit se déconnecta du monde autour, il ne se rendit pas compte que sa main avait retrouvé sa liberté, il ignora également la surprise des autres personnes. Pourquoi le sol avait-il disparu sous ses pieds ? Ses joues étaient à présent humides, mais ce n'était pas ses propres larmes, c'était celles du ciel morose. Ses bras pendaient, des membres semblables à ceux d'un mannequin, d'une chose inerte. Il cilla plusieurs fois, tout en reprenant peu à peu conscience, avant de reconnaître enfin le visage de son «Ange de la nuit».

-Yoite ?

Sa voix était revenue. Il finit par voir qu'il n'était toujours pas au sol car le jeune homme le portait. Il l'avait libéré de la prison empoisonnée de Hattori.

-Shijima a vu ce qui allait se passer, mais un peu tard... Hattori a fait exprès de se décider au dernier moment... Il savait que Shijima lisait l'avenir une fois les décisions prises.

Yoite s'agenouilla et posa le garçon sur une souche.

-Je suis arrivé trop tard.

Soupira-t-il. Miharu l'écouta à peine, il ne s'aperçut même pas que, une fois de plus, Yoite avait délaissé son manque de sang pour la sûreté du garçon, ses pupilles étaient d'un violet tirant sur le noir. Il empoigna le bras du jeune brun et le souleva. Les membres de Miharu étaient cotonneux, il avait à peine plus de volonté qu'une poupée désarticulée. Yoite le tenait par les côtes et essaya de le ranimer, mais Miharu restait plus vide que jamais.

-Miharu !

Le garçon sursauta et glissa sur le sol, il tenta de se retenir au rebord de la souche, mais l'écorce biscornue l'égratigna. Miharu sentit le bois trancher sa peau, un picotement dérangea sa paume. Il regarda sa blessure, une plaie irrégulière et rougit. Le rictus sur sa main laissa échapper quelques gouttes de sang. Cela n'était pas douloureux, mais angoissant quand il risqua un regard vers le Vampire assoiffé. Yoite resta immobile, fixant la blessure. La respiration du garçon s'accéléra, il était paniqué. Les doigts froids glissa sur la plaie. Yoite porta la main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, léchant le sang qui tentait de couler. Un frisson mélangeant terreur et euphorie traversa Miharu. Il essaya prononcer le nom du Vampire, mais en vain, il avait le souffle trop court. Il s'abandonna totalement ; ses genoux heurtèrent le sol. Ses paupières se fermèrent brusquement. Il sentit comme une tornade chambouler tout son esprit, ses pensées. La main de Yoite vint se placer sur sa nuque. Miharu frémit en sentant les lèvres du Vampire qui parcouraient son cou. Conscient du danger, il s'accrocha malgré tout au jeune homme. Les longues canines étrangement douces caressèrent son artère. Miharu crut que c'était la fin.

-Yoite !

Le jeune homme sursauta, arrachant toute effervescence à Miharu. Au loin, une silhouette floue et claire apparaissait, c'était Shijima qui venait d'appeler Yoite, sauvant par la même occasion la vie de Miharu d'une mort certaine. Miharu eût peur qu'elle soit aussi affamée que son semblable, mais la petite Vampire n'eût pas l'air attirée par l'odeur du sang. Yoite dévisageait Miharu, il avait frôlé l'erreur fatale, ce que les autres Vampires souhaitaient plus que tout. Que le prédateur abatte sa victime. Le garçon était navré, il essaya de s'approcher du Vampire, mais ce dernier se leva vivement, comme écœuré par lui-même. Toujours au sol, Miharu sentit les longs cheveux flottants de Shijima lui chatouiller la nuque, elle le tira par les épaules pour le relever avec une force impressionnante pour une fille aussi petite et mince.

-Yoite, je ramène Miharu auprès de Hana. J'ai prévenu Thobari, d'après lui, il vaut mieux que Miharu se décide demain, au plus tard, et que nous devons connaître la réponse avant Hattori.

Yoite ne répondit rien, encore tremblant, regrettant ses actes. Miharu voulait tenter un nouveau contact, mais les pupilles noires du Vampire l'en dissuadèrent. Les paroles de Shijima lui faisaient peur, décider aussi rapidement de sa réponse était impossible. Il se rendit compte que la compagnie de Yoite l'aveuglait, il ne voulait pas pensé que le Vampire puisse, un jour, se lasser et l'abandonner pour finir. La famille Kumohira insistait sur le fait qu'il ne serait pas seul, pour les premiers siècles, oui, mais l'éternité n'avait pas de limite, qu'adviendrait-il de Miharu après ? Si la promesse était rompue ?

-Tu vas finir par perdre la tête si tu ne te dépêches pas.

Susurra la petite Vampire, Yoite ne lui répondit toujours pas, mais il décida de partir avant que la saveur du sang de Miharu ne l'oblige à faire quelque chose d'insensée. Shijima attira le garçon hors des bois, elle ne lui posa aucune question jusqu'à leur arrivée.

-Hier, j'arrivais à voir ton avenir, mais à présent, tout est flou, pourquoi hésites-tu de nouveau ?

Miharu ne répondit rien.

-Thobari pense encore que tu es décidé à devenir un Vampire, c'est pour ça qu'il est parti retrouver Yoite.

-...

-Tu acceptes d'être comme nous, seulement si Yoite se charge de toi. C'est presque suicidaire, Thobari nous a déjà transformé sans que l'on frôle -_réellement_- la mort. Il préfère donc en parler à Yoite avant.

-Ce n'est pas la peine...

-Si tu hésites de nouveau, en effet... Mais je ne comprend pas, Hattori a dû te dire quelque chose qui te remets en question. Hier, tu étais encore tout à fait volontaire.

Le garçon ne répondit rien. Ils passèrent le seuil de la porte, une douce musique venait de l'étage supérieur, un piano. Calme. Doux. Léger. C'était un son virevoltant dans la maison, qui donnait une impression agréable. Hana accueillit le duo.

-Bonjour Miharu ! Tu ne prends jamais de parapluie quand tu sors ?

Plaisanta-t-elle, elle tenait une tasse à la main et la tendit à Miharu qui la regarda perplexe.

-Tu passes souvent ici, mais nous n'avons rien à t'offrir... Avant, dans la tradition, on offrait une tasse de thé aux invités, ça fait depuis longtemps que j'ai oublié comment faire un thé excellent, je ne sais pas si il est bon.

Lui expliqua-t-elle, Hana avait le magnifique don de faire oublier tout problème avec son sourire maternelle. Ses intentions étaient réconfortantes, hospitalières. Elle avait pourtant tort, la famille Kumohira avait déjà tant offert à Miharu, qui était un intrus Humain parmi les Vampires, lui ouvrir la porte, l'accueillir était déjà beaucoup pour lui.

-Il vaut mieux que j'aille voir Thobari pour lui expliquer que la situation a changé.

Dit Shijima, elle tourna les talons et marcha en direction de la forêt, apathique face à la pluie qui ruisselait toujours. Hana entraîna Miharu dans le salon, attentive à sa santé, elle posa une couverture près de lui, et soigna par la même occasion la plaie sur la paume du garçon. Puis, la Vampire s'assit face à lui, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Je suis navrée, tes pensées restent fixées sur les paroles dites par Hattori, je les ai donc entendu.

Miharu serra la tasse chaude, n'osant redresser son regard de la surface brune de la boisson.

-Je comprends, même nous, nous avons peur de ce qui peut arriver par le futur. D'autant plus que nous avons tout le loisir de se poser la question, le sommeil ou la faim ne nous concerne pas.

Hana parlait avec une voix si délicate, prononçant des paroles honnêtes et franches. Le garçon se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essayant de boire une gorgée du thé encore chaud. Il releva la tête, le visage de Hana n'exprimait aucune colère, aucun reproche, aucune confusion, juste un sourire aimable et indulgent. Il ravala ses larmes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se confier à elle avec une voix cassée.

-J'ai tellement peur que... Cette vie ne soit pas ce que j'imagine, Yoite a raison, je n'ai pas encore saisit que le monde des Vampires est dangereux. Ça n'a pas d'importance si il est là, mais si il me laisse ?...

Miharu n'osait prononcer le sujet «vous» ayant peur de blesser Hana.

-Pourquoi t'abandonnerait-il ?

Elle employa ce mot plus fort, plus poignant, mais plus vrai. Si Yoite partait, Miharu ne se sentirait pas seul, il se sentirait _abandonné_.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense exactement de moi, je ne lui demande rien..

-Sora est comme ça, il ne dit jamais ce qu'il ressent exactement, Caïn dit qu'il est trop distant, mais à mon avis, c'est plus précisément une sorte de timidité.

Dit-elle avec un rire cristallin. Cependant, Miharu doutait toujours.

-N'essaye pas d'entendre ses aveux, n'attends pas qu'il avoue quelque chose par la parole, concentre-toi plutôt sur ses actes. Il délaisse sa soif pour toi, n'est-ce pas suffisant pour prouver combien tu es important pour lui ? J'ai conscience que tu ne sais pas ce que représente le sang exactement pour nous. Mais, je peux te garantir qu'un être est chère pour un Vampire si il a plus d'importance que le sang.

Expliqua-t-elle. Miharu resta attentif aux paroles d'Hana, c'est vrai que cela faisait déjà deux fois que Yoite restait à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce que la soif le rende dangereux. En un instant, Hana se retrouva à côté de lui, elle lui prit tendrement la main tout en effleurant sa joue.

-Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est, Thobari avait aussi accordé plus d'importance à moi qu'à sa nouvelle existence. Et aujourd'hui, je comprends les efforts qu'il a fait, les douleurs qu'il a subit.

Elle avait l'air submergé par un sentiment nostalgique. Miharu posa la tasse sur le rebord du fauteuil avant d'enlacer Hana, les bras de la Vampire s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules, il avait l'impression que sa mère était revenue près de lui. Tandis que, à l'étage, les notes jouées par Caïn résonnaient toujours, accompagnées par le son doux de la pluie.

Miharu était inquiet ce matin, toute la nuit, Yoite avait été absent. Il avait pourtant dormi avec la fenêtre ouverte, juste au cas où, pour l'inviter à entrer, mais en se réveillant, il était seul, et avait terriblement froid. En rentrant hier soir, Hattori et la femme n'étaient plus là, sa tante insistait pour savoir qui était le jeune homme qui l'avait emmené soudainement comme si il risquait un grave danger, et surtout, où son neveu était passé pendant tout ce temps, mais Miharu ne lui avait rien répondu. Il était toujours anxieux, mais ce n'était pas l'arrivée redouté des jumelles Vampires ou du leader manipulateur. Il se demandait si Yoite l'_abandonnait_ déjà, se jugeant trop dangereux pour le fragile Humain. En arrivant en classe, la bulle d'espoir éclata en un instant ; Yoite était toujours absent. La tête de Miharu tournait faiblement, il n'avait pas vu Caïn, Elisa ou Shijima à l'entrée du lycée, il ne pouvait pas s'assurer si son Ange de la Nuit allait bien ou non. C'était d'autant plus difficile car il n'avait pas anglais aujourd'hui, quand pourrait-il chercher Thobari ? Le garçon ne réussit pas à se concentrer de tout le cours, fixant la place vide à côté de lui, essayant d'imaginer la présence de Yoite, mais en vain. Il fixait toujours la table intact, essayant de croire que Yoite ne tarderait plus, qu'il serait bientôt là. Miharu observa chaque pupitre de la classe, mais la silhouette svelte et sombre du jeune homme manquait toujours à l'appel. A la sonnerie, Miharu eût à peine le temps de se lever pour se précipiter dans la cantine et chercher les autres Kumohira que Raimei vint le voir.

-Dis, Miharu, tu as l'air de plus en plus soucieux ces derniers temps... J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi... Si j'ai fait quelque chose ou si je peux t'aider, dis-le moi d'accord ?

Le garçon hocha la tête, mais Raimei ne se décida pas à partir, hésitant un moment.

-Yoite n'est pas là...

Remarqua la jeune fille.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Demanda-t-elle, surprise. Elle pensait avoir deviné le vrai problème qui préoccupait Miharu ces derniers jours. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais le garçon était plus tourmenté par sa relation avec Yoite que sa propre existence qui courait un risque énorme. L'absence de réponse alerta Raimei. Elle poussa la chaise libre et s'assit à côté de Miharu, le garçon eût un certain pincement au cœur de voir la jeune fille à la place de Yoite.

-Vous étiez inséparables, c'est triste que vous vous soyez disputés... Tu sais, tu devrais essayer de lui parler quand même ! Même après une petite querelle, des amis restent toujours liés, ils sont toujours intimes au fond !

Expliqua-t-elle à Miharu avec un grand sourire. Miharu ne bougea pas, son visage resta toujours impassible.

-Ne t'excuses pas avec une tête pareille ! Comment peux-tu lui montrer que tu es sincère si tu restes aussi indifférent ?! Roh...

Râla-t-elle, Miharu la regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Désolée, je ne devrais pas te dire ça comme ça... C'est vrai, je ne sais pas comment vous êtes devenus amis, ni vos conversations, ni vos points communs et tout ça... Mais je suis certaine d'une chose, c'est que tu étais plus heureux à côté de Yoite ! C'est idiot de passer à côté du bonheur par simple fierté ou par timidité !

La jeune fille marqua une pause, elle sentait ses joues qui s'enflammaient. Raimei parlait si vite, voir Miharu dans cet état l'agaçait réellement, et la jeune fille était déterminée à ne pas le laisser comme ça. Elle avait deviné depuis longtemps que son ami n'était pas doué dans les relations sociales, elle souhaitait réellement qu'il ne perde pas ce lien avec Yoite à cause de quelques maladresses.

-Je suis totalement ignorante en ce qui vous concerne, mais pourquoi tu n'avoues toujours pas que tu es heureux ?!

Elle avait empoigné les épaules du garçon en le secouant un peu, comme pour le tirer d'un profond sommeil empoisonné.

-Profite au maximum de la joie que tu ressens !

Elle finit par le lâcher en soupirant, avec un air presque boudeur, elle posa son menton sur sa main, regardant par la fenêtre. Raimei parût émerveillée tout d'un coup.

-On a vraiment une vue belle d'ici !

S'écria-t-elle. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. Se parlant à elle-même.

-C'est pour ça que Yoite regarde sans arrêt par la fenêtre... Tu as vu, Miharu ?

Elle se retourna en direction du garçon, mais son ami avait disparu, son sac n'était plus là et la porte de la classe était grande ouverte.

La cantine était quasiment vide, à croire que Yoite n'était pas le seul à être absent. Le garçon n'eût pas de mal à trouver Caïn et Elisa. Il se dirigea vers eux, Shijima devait déjà être partie, à moins qu'elle ne soit pas venue également.

-MIHARU-KUN !

Cria la jeune fille, agitant un bras. Soit sa bonne humeur était éternelle, soit il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Bien que cela soit inutile, Miharu tenta de ne pas amener le sujet directement sur l'absence du jeune homme.

-Shijima n'est pas avec vous ?

Caïn esquissa un sourire et montra du doigt le mur derrière Miharu.

-Si, elle est juste derrière toi, elle fait croire qu'elle rate les cours pour te surveiller à la place de Yoite.

Expliqua le Vampire musicien. Le garçon se retourna et vit la jeune fille appuyée contre le mur, fixant le groupe, les mains jointes dans le dos. Miharu profita du fait que Caïn avait mentionné le nom du Vampire manquant.

-Et... Yoite ? Pourquoi il n'est pas là ?

Il peinait à cacher son anxiété. Mais le Vampire lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-T'en fais pas, il est en colère mais pas contre toi, c'est contre lui.

-Il est courant que je...

-Que tu hésites ?... Thobari ne m'a rien dit là-dessus, alors je ne sais pas trop. J4en sais trop rien.

Répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Il resta un moment suspicieux en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux aux reflets flamboyants et emmêlés.

-Au pire, tu peux essayer de passer à la maison tout à l'heure, tu finis plus tôt aujourd'hui, non ?

Elisa fit un signe à Shijima pour lui dire d'approcher, avant de prendre Miharu dans ses bras.

-Shijima, je reprend ton rôle de garde du corps ! Je sèche les prochaines heures et dès que Miharu-kun a fini, je l'accompagne à la maison.

-Si vous êtes deux à sécher, Thobari va se mettre en colère.

Soupira Caïn, mais Elisa lui tira la langue. Miharu attendit d'être de nouveau en classe pour réfléchir à un moyen qui lui permettrait d'approcher de nouveau le Vampire. Au moment où il quitta le lycée, Elisa lui sauta dessus.

-Aller, on y va ! On y va !

Son enthousiasme laissa tous les autres élèves perplexes. Elle marchait à grandes enjambés, tenant la main du garçon, jusqu'à la maison des Kumohira. Elisa entra rapidement en poussant Miharu à l'intérieur.

-Yoite doit être dans sa chambre. Mais ne fait pas de bruit surtout !

Miharu déglutit, il monta les marches lentement. Il se souvint parfaitement du chemin, et comme la dernière fois, son cœur ressentait toutes sorte de sensations, une douleur agréable qui lui donnait l'impression de vivre. Il effleura la poignet, avant de se décider à entrer et d'appuyer dessus pour ouvrir la porte, tout doucement. La chambre était plongé dans une clarté douce dû au ciel du crépuscule, aux teintes rosées et ses fines larmes tombant sur la terre. Le Vampire était assis sur le canapé, le regard perdu dans ce ciel éternellement triste. En fermant la porte, le cliquetis fit sursauter Yoite qui dévisagea le nouveau venu. Miharu hésita, il tenta de sourire et s'approcha sans un bruit, en prenant son temps. A quelques mètres, il tendit la main vers son Ange, mais ce dernier recula vivement. Le garçon, cependant, insista en se posant sur le divan.

-Caïn m'a expliqué, ce midi, que tu t'en voulais pour...

La voix lui manqua, se remémorer ce passage n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il inspira profondément avant de reprendre.

-Moi, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu ne m'effraies pas, même si j'ai frôlé la mort.

Souffla Miharu. Il remarqua l'air de reproche qu'avait le Vampire, ses yeux étaient accusateurs et il s'éloignait le plus possible du garçon. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air assoiffé.

-Je m'en veux tout simplement parce que j'étais en colère, je n'avais pas l'intention de te tuer.

-En... Colère ?

-En réalité... Je comptais vraiment te mordre.

Ses dures intonations accablaient le garçon, qui se sentait perdu.

-Tu comptais.. Me transformer alors ?

-C'était trop tard, tu doutais déjà...

-Tu le savais ?...

Remarquant la confusion sur les traits de Miharu, Yoite expliqua la situation plus posément.

-Tu as déjà oublié que je pouvais connaître la moindre de tes pensées juste en t'effleurant ? Les paroles qu'on te dit, les images construites par ton esprit...

Miharu plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, en écarquillant les yeux, Yoite savait la cause de ses hésitations, dans le moindre détail. Il comprit que la trahison tant redoutée était à découvert. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, posant sa tête sur ses genoux et cachant son visage dans ses paumes. Tout était clair désormais, les intentions de Hattori étaient de faire dévier l'avis de Miharu, sa réponse. Il était venu pour l'embrouiller. Le Vieux Vampire avait profité de son attachement envers Yoite pour rendre le garçon plus vulnérable, il avait osé jouer avec son point faible pour en arriver à bout, en le trompant habilement avec des mensonges et des craintes auxquelles le garçon refusait de penser, mais malheureusement, Miharu l'avait cru. Il s'était fait piéger par les paroles blessantes du vieil homme. Il tenta de s'excuser avec une voix brisée par le chagrin et la honte.

«_Il délaisse sa soif pour toi, n'est-ce pas suffisant pour prouver combien tu es important pour lui ? J'ai conscience que tu ne sais pas ce que représente le sang exactement pour nous. Mais, je peux te garantir qu'un être est chère pour un Vampire si il a plus d'importance que le sang._»

Il se redressa vivement, les paroles réconfortantes de Hana réduisaient à néant les tromperies d'Hattori. Il entoura avec ses bras le torse du Vampire, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Voulant lui prouver sa peine, son regret, il l'embrassa, établissant un vrai contact passionné, sentant le goût du remord disparaître. Savourant encore une fois les lèvres froides de Yoite. Cette sensation de divaguer lui avait tellement manqué. Il avait eu si peur de ne plus sentir les longs doigts fins du jeune homme jouer avec ses mèches, son buste de marbre et la fraîcheur de sa peau. Une étreinte ardente, un baiser long et langoureux. Miharu était à bout de souffle, comme si les sentiments le noyaient, lui faisaient tourner la tête, il ne ressentait pas l'envie de lutter pourtant. Il était bercé par le son de la pluie filiforme, en lieu sûr entre les bras du Vampire. Il redressa la tête après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, rassuré que Yoite n'éprouvait plus aucune hostilité à son égard.

-Ce week-end sera le plus prudent.

Chuchota le garçon. Yoite le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-Je dirais à ma tante que je resterai avec vous pendant ces deux jours, tu n'auras qu'à me transformer vendredi soir.

Miharu voulait fixer une date précise. Il valait mieux qu'il devienne un Vampire avant le retour de Hattori, avant que le leader agisse pour de vrai au lieu de se moquer du jeune Humain.

-Deux jours... C'est peu pour que tu apprennes à te contrôler.

-Alors me ferai passer pour malade, et je n'irai pas au lycée, et je ne retournerai pas chez moi.

Yoite voulait répliquer, car il y avait d'autres risques à épargner. Mais après réflexion faîte, ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix.

-Thobari t'a parlé non ? Pour... Éviter de me tuer.

Le Vampire hocha la tête. Miharu étira un bref sourire, bien que anxieux. Si le professeur était d'accord, que sa tante le laissait partir, et si les plans tenaient toujours, Miharu deviendrait un Vampire pour la semaine suivante.

Notes ;

Je répond à une review que j'ai reçu (sachez que toutes vos review m'encouragent et me rendent très heureuse ! Merci !!)

Même si la relation de Yoite et Miharu est du Yaoi, je ne compte pas faire du _lemon_, certains seront déçus, d'autre seront ravis, mais en fait je n'en ai pas l'intention depuis le début. Ça pourrait tuer Miharu sinon... ! Blague à part, je trouve que leur relation est « pure » également, donc, cela restera comme ça pour le moment, mais je ne veux rien dire de plus, de peur de révéler quelques facettes de la fin !

Et J'ai continué la galerie :)

Kouichi : nana-loves-chocolate/art/Foggy-Mornings-4-Kouichi-99110310

Shijima : nana-loves-chocolate/art/Foggy-Mornings-5-Shijima-99110543

Thobari : nana-loves-chocolate/art/Foggy-Mornings-6-Thobari-99110723

Hana : nana-loves-chocolate/art/Foggy-Mornings-7-Hana-99123384


	6. Starry Midnight

Auteur : Seven Nana

Disclaimer : C'est une fiction mélangeant Fascination (ou Twilight, de Stephenie Meyer), et Nabari no Ou de Yuhki Kamatani. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention.

PG / Rating T

- Comme toujours, si il y a des fautes vraiment gênantes d'orthographes ou de frappes, prévenez-moi ! Merci d'avance !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Starry Midnight**

Seul le bruit de la fermeture Éclair du sac résonna dans la chambre de Miharu, il n'avait emporté que l'essentiel. Sa tante avait accepté avec joie qu'il passe la fin de la semaine en compagnie de son professeur anglais et sa famille, bien que la curiosité de la patronne réside encore au sujet de Yoite, le jeune homme dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le vrai nom qui avait soudainement embarqué Miharu sous la pluie. Le mercredi précédent, Thobari était de passage dans la cantine pour voir Miharu personnellement, seuls ses «enfants» savaient de quoi il s'agissait réellement. Le professeur devait abréger un peu le discours, mais l'essentiel avait été dit ; Thobari avait tout expliqué à Yoite, il prévint le petit brun pour une énième fois que la métamorphose était douloureuse, et très désagréable. Mais le garçon était plus déterminé que jamais, Hattori pouvait venir, Miharu ne changerait _plus_ d'avis. Elisa répétait sans cesse, avec joie, qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir un «nouveau petit frère», Miharu avait oublié ce genre de liens depuis longtemps. Raimei était heureuse que son ami ait suivi ses conseils, Kouichi s'assurait de nouveau que Miharu allait bien, sans savoir que Yoite jouait déjà le rôle du protecteur. C'était étrange, la semaine avait été ordinaire dans le fond, mais Miharu ressentit un vide en voyant sa chambre, ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il y serait, mais il n'y retournerait pas en tant qu'_Humain_, du moins, il l'espérait. Il descendit les marches, portant le sac sur une seule épaule, sa tante lui présenta un grand sourire, il avait l'impression étrange aussi de la quitter pour toujours. Il était préoccupé par une multitude de choses ; remarquerait-elle un changement ? Ou Raimei ? Kouichi ? Reviendrait-il en Vampire ou toujours en Humain ? Le garçon jeta un dernier regard à la pendule, bientôt peut-être, le temps n'aurait plus aucune signification pour lui. Il était près de vingt heure, Yoite devait l'attendre en bas de la rue. Sa tante l'enlaça une dernière fois, et le laissa partir dans la nuit.

Un courant froid passa près de Miharu, le garçon restait le plus calme possible, mais plusieurs fois, il avait cru voir Makoto et Itsuwari. Il était resté indifférent, mais aurait été inquiet sans la présence de son Ange de la Nuit. Les deux jumelles étaient d'une grande rapidité, et pendant ces rares moments de solitude quand il rentrait du lycée, elles passaient près de lui, lui murmurant des paroles mensongères, telles les sifflements des serpents, si désagréables à l'oreille. Mais le garçon ignora cette sensation. Il avait aperçu Hattori aussi, bien que le garçon n'en ai pas parlé à Elisa ou Shijima, aucune d'elles ne prévoyaient une nouvelle attaque des Vampires. Le garçon longea le mur, une fois le tournant passé, il reconnut le Vampire qu'il aimait tant. A partir de ce soir, Miharu le rejoindrais dans son immortalité. Les lèvres du jeune homme dessinèrent un sourire chaleureux, c'était si rare son sourire, _ce_ sourire, qu'il n'offrait qu'à Miharu. Le garçon ne pouvait que croire les paroles de Hana.

-Shijima a vu mon existence à vos côtés ?

Yoite répondit d'un bref signe de tête.

-Elisa lui a interdit de dire quoique ce soit. Elle veut «garder la surprise», comme elle dit.

Miharu rigola, un rire franc. Cette nuit-là, il ne pleuvait pas, c'était l'une des rare fois où seule la brume dominait. Ce paysage caché par un voile gris donnait l'impression d'irréel, pendant un instant, le garçon avait peur de marcher dans un rêve, une vrai illusion inventée par son désir. Il resserra l'étreinte de ses doigts. Le chemin paraissait long et court à la fois, il se sentait anxieux et heureux.

-Tu... Tu regrettes toujours d'être un Vampire ?

Demanda Miharu avec hésitation, il avait peur de la réponse.

-Oui, mais demain, ma réponse aura sûrement changé.

Il redressa subitement la tête, le Vampire avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Pourquoi l'immortalité le dérangeait tant ? Son passé resterait-il à tout jamais un sujet tabou ?

-Qui a essayé de te tuer ?

Demanda Miharu, la question était venue presque spontanément. Miharu venait de se souvenir du récit de Hana, Yoite avait été retrouvé avec une taillade au cou, cela ne pouvait être l'œuvre d'un Vampire, alors qui était-ce ? Miharu pensait connaître la réponse car la Vampire avait expliqué rapidement que Yoite était autrefois un enfant battu.

-Ce sont tes parents ?

Un silence s'installa, le Vampire secoua légèrement la tête.

-Pas exactement.

Miharu faisait plus attention à l'expression du jeune homme qu'à la route. Mais le visage de marbre du Vampire resta impassible. Yoite ralentit la marche pour fixer le petit brun.

-Des parents adoptifs. Je n'ai pas connu ma mère, et encore moins mon père.

Le garçon n'osait lui en demander plus, mais il n'avait toujours pas sa réponse, ce refus d'immortalité alors que Yoite n'avait plus le choix.

-Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde, pendant longtemps, j'étais le coupable, à force, j'ai fini pas être persuadé que c'était la vérité.

Expliqua le Vampire, Miharu comprit que, même encore maintenant, Yoite se tenait pour responsable de la mort de sa mère, c'est comme si le jeune homme se voyait comme un «assassin». Le jeune Vampire regardait Miharu, comme si c'était au garçon de finir le récit.

-Tu... Penses mériter la Mort ?

Yoite hocha la tête, avant d'ajouter d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Et que je n'avais aucune raison de vivre.

Miharu comprit alors ; comment supporter l'immortalité si on portait le poids d'un «crime» ? Comment continuer de vivre si rien ne nous retient, si nous n'avons aucun but ? C'est pour cela que la vie infinie ne l'intéressait pas. Soudain, le garçon se sentit plus proche de Yoite, si, à l'époque, un quelconque Vampire lui aurait proposé de vivre pour l'éternité, Miharu aurait refusé, car il avait l'impression que rien ne le maintenais réellement en vie. Mais, aujourd'hui, tout était bien différent, car sa raison de vivre était à ses côtés.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je puisse être si important pour quelqu'un.

Murmura Yoite. Vivement, le teint écarlate, Miharu lâcha la main du Vampire, comprenant que ses pensées étaient une fois de plus entendues.

-Je te l'avais dit, c'est gênant de ne plus avoir de secret.

-Ça m'épargne les aveux...

Répliqua Miharu. Les lumières dans la demeure étaient cachées par la brume opaque, donnant la vague impression de se trouver devant une maison hantée. Hana les attendait dans la hall aux côtés de Thobari, les traits délicats et le sourire doux de Hana apaisèrent l'anxiété qu'éprouvait Miharu. Le Vampire expliqua à Miharu qu'il partait avec Yoite pour un moment, il valait mieux que le jeune homme réduise sa véritable soif pour ne pas confondre Miharu avec une proie. Après leur départ, Hana guida Miharu dans la chambre de Yoite pour déposer son sac.

-Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas ! Si tu veux, la salle de bains est libre ! Tu peux aller prendre une douche pour te relaxer un peu !

Lui dit-elle en tapotant ses épaules. Miharu acquiesça, il était perdu entre plusieurs sentiments et impressions ; peur, soulagement, anxiété et bonheur à la fois, tenter de se reposer un peu n'était pas une mauvaise idée. En prenant ses affaires, le garçon reconnut la mélodie à l'étage supérieur, ces notes enchanteresses que Caïn jouait parfaitement bien. A part cette harmonie qui résonnait, le couloir était plongé dans le silence. Shijima l'observait du haut de l'escalier en colimaçon, les mains agrippées aux barreaux en bois, et sa chevelure qui formait une grande cascade brumeuse. Le garçon l'interrogea du regard.

-C'est donc ce soir que tu feras parti des nôtres.

-J'imagine que tu le savais déjà.

Répliqua le garçon, tenant toujours ses affaires dans ses bras, malgré la distance, il remarqua une certaine lueur de curiosité dans les yeux ambrés de la petite Vampire.

-Tu seras le seul, avec Hana, à avoir le choix d'être un Vampire ou non. Et tu seras le seul, avec Caïn, à ne pas être transformé par Thobari.

Rajouta Shijima, observant toujours Miharu. Il avait arrêté d'avancer, la fixant également. Le garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui parlait subitement de ça. Il craignait un mauvais présage.

-J'ai fait le mauvais choix ? Je risque de devenir un «Vampire errant» ?

-C'est étrange, hein ? On aurait pu te tuer sans s'attirer des ennuis, mais finalement, Thobari t'a proposé de devenir comme nous.

-Pourquoi alors ? Il y a des risques pourtant.

-Même si tu as du mal à te contrôler au début, Thobari ne s'en fait pas trop, Caïn était un Vampire errant autrefois. Il a été le premier à rejoindre Hana et Thobari. Parce qu'ils ont su l'aider, il saura donc comment s'y prendre si tu perds la tête facilement.

-Caïn a été abandonné par celui qui l'a créé ?

-Exact. Mais il y a une deuxième raison...

Miharu attendit, en silence. Tandis que Shijima jouait avec une mèche de cheveux, faisant une moue hésitante.

-Hana et Thobari sont ravis que Yoite te connaisse. Depuis, il a beaucoup changé... Et en si peu de temps...

-Comment ça ?

-Il était totalement renfermé, même avant de devenir un Vampire. Tu es la première personne à qui il a sourit.

Le garçon pencha la tête vers le sol, pour dissimuler un sourire rassuré. Bien que, imaginer quelqu'un s'isoler du monde extérieur pendant plus d'un siècle l'attristait. Si on est perdu et coupé du monde extérieur, le temps doit paraître atrocement long. Le désespoir nous tient. Seul la solitude est notre quotidien. Il se rendit à peine compte que Shijima s'était déplacée jusqu'à ses côtés, aussi discrète qu'un félin.

-Je ne te dirais rien sur ce que j'ai vu de ton avenir, tu le découvriras par toi-même.

Susurra-t-elle. Sa voix doucereuse fit sursauter le garçon. Shijima était encore un véritable mystère, mais Miharu savait déjà que c'était inutile d'insister. La mélodie au piano se finit par une note paisible, Shijima se dirigea vers les escaliers, quand soudain, le son d'une guitare électrique, brutal et prompt retentit à l'étage. Un solo que jouait Caïn qui se radoucit peu à peu, bien que les notes de la gratte sonnaient plus aigües que celles au piano, mais Miharu reconnut le même rythme de la mélodie précédente. Shijima afficha une bref grimace sûrement adressé à son «_frère_», avant de descendre les marches d'un pas chancelant.

-Heureusement que tout commence ce soir, Makoto et Itsuwari attendaient lundi prochain pour s'attaquer à toi.

Murmura Shijima. Miharu oscilla faiblement, la peur qu'il ressentait en entendant ces deux noms, ou celui d'Hattori, était toujours aussi violente. Il serra ses affaires un peu plus contre lui et tenta de se diriger vers la salle de bains d'un pas ferme.

Ses pieds frôlaient le parquet en bois, puis, sa main se tendit vers la poignet de la chambre. Miharu avait encore la serviette sur la nuque, sa gorge était nouée, et ses membres tremblaient. Il entra dans la chambre qui était plongée dans la pénombre, Yoite était installé sur le sofa, fixant le ciel qui était d'un noir d'encre. Le garçon s'assit à côté du Vampire, posant sa serviette sur l'accoudoir.

-Tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose, avant ?

Lui demanda le jeune homme, posant son regard sur Miharu. Ce dernier secoua la tête, les mains jointes sur ses genoux. Il avait conscience que le repas de midi serait le dernier, mais ça ne faisait rien, il était déjà aux alentours de dix heure du soir, et il était prêt d'affronter ce qui l'attendait, autant en finir rapidement. Que son existence Humaine prenne fin, plutôt que sa vie. Les doigts de glace du jeune homme survolèrent sa joue, changeant la température de sa peau. Miharu essaya de ne pas croiser le regard de Yoite, il l'enlaça simplement, attendant le début de sa métamorphose. Il sentit au début les lèvres de Yoite qui embrassaient son cou, d'une douceur exaltante, de rapides baisers discrets. Il sentit les longues canines qui pénétraient dans sa peau, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Miharu ne sentit aucune douleur, pas la moindre démangeaison, cette sensation le plongeait plutôt dans un état d'euphorie. Resserrant son étreinte, il avait l'impression que Yoite continuait toujours de l'embrasser mais d'une manière plus enivrante. Mais il sentait sa nuque se refroidir, ce qui lui indiquait que le point non retour était passé. Le garçon se cambra, laissant s'échapper un faible gémissement. Il avait l'impression de sombrer dans un coma délicieux, un sommeil envoûtant. Sans comprendre pourquoi, sa respiration s'accéléra, un partage étrange entre le chaud et le froid se forma, il dû retenir un cri, s'agrippant aux épaules du Vampire. La mâchoire du jeune homme se déserra, rendant la liberté au cou de Miharu. Le garçon eût à peine le temps de voir le visage navré de Yoite qu'il sentit une brûlure atroce venir de sa gorge. Comme si une flamme lui léchait la peau de l'intérieur, il tenta de réprimer un hurlement de douleur, mais c'était un impossible, il se recroquevilla, la main froide de Yoite se plaça sur la morsure, essayant de contrer avec la chaleur meurtrière, mais en vain. La douleur s'étendit dans les membres tendus du garçon, il ne se rendit pas compte que le Vampire le tenait dans une étreinte solide, Miharu était paralysé et aveuglé par la souffrance. Il se remémora le visage d'Hana, mais elle lui rappelait sans cesse que la transformation était douloureuse. Il essayait de fuir cette torture, mais il était emprisonné par les réprimandes d'Hattori, et les visages fiers de Makoto et Itsuwari. C'était comme un blâme mental et physique, ses pensées néfastes réduisaient à néant ses souvenirs réconfortants, comme une tornade le ferait pour une maison. Pendant un bref moment, Miharu se demanda si les Vampires ne lui avaient pas menti, si depuis le début leur intention était en réalité de le tuer réellement. Il y a quelques heures, le garçon n'aurait pas hésité grâce aux arguments convaincants de Hana et Shijima, mais rien à faire ; l'incendie qui le rongeait le faisait vivre un supplice douloureux et donnait naissance à des pensées empoisonnées. Sa vue était embrouillée, il avait l'impression de manquer d'air, comme si l'oxygène disparaissait peu à peu, la douleur l'immobilisait ; il avait l'impression que des sangles lui tenaient fermement les chevilles et les poignets, que le feu réduisait ses os en cendre. Cependant, il crut voir la silhouette ambiguë d'Hana penchée vers lui, et quelques autres personnes aussi floues que la Vampire, comme si le brouillard s'était invité dans la pièce. Il essaya de parler, mais sa voix était sûrement incapable d'émettre le moindre son, à part des cris d'agonie. Miharu perdait la notion du temps tout en se demandant si il pourrait survivre à cette épreuve, à force, il se déconnectait de ce qu'il y avait aux alentours, abandonnant totalement l'idée de résister.

Sa cage brûlante l'empêchait de sentir l'étreinte protectrice de Yoite.

**(...)**

La lumière était reposante et éblouissante, ce qui réveilla Miharu, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, la clarté dans la pièce l'aveugla quelques instants. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé un séjour en Enfer, se consumant peu à peu dans le feu, à présent, il était allongé sur le canapé, dans la chambre baignée dans une blancheur radieuse, était-ce au tour du Paradis ? Le garçon mit un certain temps pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du sofa, il était seul. Au sol, il y avait une bassine remplie d'eau et quelques serviettes à côté. Il décida de se lever, par chance, ses jambes se fixèrent solidement sur le sol, bien que les derniers moments qu'il avait vécu étaient les plus éprouvants, il ne ressentait aucune fatigue. Miharu s'approcha de la fenêtre, caressant la vitre, il devinait que la surface en verre était froide, pourtant, sa peau ne ressentit rien. Pour s'assurer qu'il ne perdait pas ses sens, il fit glisser sa langue sur ses dents, sentant une certaine différence au niveau des canines. Le petit brun fit volte-face, et aperçu un papier sur l'étagère près de la porte qui avait échappé à son attention.

« _Nous t'attendons dans le salon_ »

Il n'y avait que cette inscription dessus, d'une écriture d'un genre plutôt ancien. Miharu ouvrit la porte, le couloir si sombre hier, était à présent plongé dans la même luminosité, aussi pure et calme. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier d'un pas feutré. Une sensation de bien-être le parcourut, entendant la mélodie éternelle de Caïn à l'étage, un espoir grandissant, Miharu était persuadé qu'il était mort en tant qu'Humain, mais il voulait l'entendre, il souhaitait qu'on lui dise exactement. Il descendit les marches, la porte du salon était entrouverte, l'incitant à venir, il poussa la porte, et afficha un sourire ravi en voyant Yoite qui l'attendait. Le Vampire se leva et enlaça le garçon, enfin débarrassé d'un terrible remord.

-Tu as profité de ton sommeil ? C'était le dernier.

Murmura Yoite, le garçon redressa son visage, soulagé.

-Alors... Je suis vraiment devenu comme toi ?

En guise de réponse, le jeune homme lui caressa le cou, les doigts de Miharu suivirent le même mouvement, sentant les deux marques de la morsure, il n'avait plus mal, le feu s'était totalement éteint, emportant en même temps sa chaleur corporelle. Il était mort en tant qu'Humain, mais il venait de renaître comme Vampire. Le garçon enlaça de nouveau Yoite, la distance qui les séparait n'existait plus, Yoite n'était plus dangereux pour lui, le sang de Miharu ne représentait plus aucun problème. Il arrêta ses mains à la taille du Vampire.

-Je vais rester avec vous... Avec _toi_.

Murmura-t-il. Il voulait essayer d'embrasser le jeune homme, sans craindre cette fois, la froideur de sa peau. Miharu se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et posa ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme, il pouvait à présent apprécier la tendresse de sa peau, sans frissonner à cause du froid, mais à cause de l'effervescence. Yoite écarta vivement le jeune Vampire quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit, Elisa surgit dans le salon, un miroir sous le bras.

-Bonjour _petit frère_ ! Tu vas bien ?

Miharu, encore gêné, hocha faiblement la tête, alors que sa «_grande sœur_» dressa le miroir face à lui.

-Regarde comme tu es mignon !

S'écria-t-elle. Miharu regarda attentivement son reflet, pour être franc, il ne remarqua pas de grande différence. Il y avait bien sûr cette cicatrice, c'était sûrement la sienne qui était la plus visible par rapport aux autres Vampires, il était lui aussi condamné à porter quelque chose pour cacher le stigmate désormais. Il nota aussi que la couleur de ses yeux avait changé, le vert y était... Plus rayonnant, plus verdoyant, il avait presque les mêmes yeux que Caïn à présent. La couleur vive et claire le rassura, sa soif n'était pas pour maintenant. Sa peau était aussi un peu plus pâle, mais pas autant que celle des autres Vampires.

-Les changements seront visibles plus tard, mais vu que ça évoluera lentement, personne n'y fera vraiment attention.

Expliqua Caïn en entrant à son tour.

-Pour la soif... Ça arrive tous les trois ou quatre jours, il vaut mieux que tu passes pour «malade» pendant une bonne semaine.

Rajouta le Vampire, Miharu continuait d'observer sa cicatrice dans le reflet, elle ne lui faisait pas aussi peur que la première fois. Les questions étaient plus nombreuses qu'auparavant, l'avantage, est que cette fois il comprendrait exactement les renseignements.

-Que s'est-il passé pendant que je... Je me transformais ?

-Ça paraît durer 10 ans, mais vu qu'il est presque midi, ça n'a duré que quelques heures.

Répondit le Vampire musicien. Elisa posa le miroir au sol avant d'emprisonner Miharu dans une étreinte joyeuse.

-Le plus dur est passé ! Hana et Yoite se sont bien occupés de toi ! Même si l'eau n'avait pas l'air de faire grand chose... «L'incendie» est inépuisable...

Marmonna-t-elle, le garçon comprit la présence de la bassine d'eau. Il se souvint de ce feu douloureux, bien qu'il préférait oublier la souffrance désagréable qu'il avait enduré. Le jeune garçon adressa un coup d'œil à Yoite qui évita volontairement de le regarder. Thobari ne tarda pas à s'assurer que le nouveau Vampire se portait le mieux possible. Tandis que Hana aiderait Miharu quand la première soif viendra.

**(...)**

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées. Miharu avait du mal à s'habituer à sa vie de Vampire, comme le fait de boire du sang. S'imaginer à traquer un être au sang chaud n'était pas flatteur, mais le plus désagréable était d'avoir soif, le Vampire avait l'impression que sa gorge s'asséchait, et sa vue se maculait de tâches de sang, au fur et à mesure que le vert de ses yeux viraient au noir. La première fois, Hana l'avait aidé, Miharu n'arrivait pas à imager la Vampire à s'attaquer à un quelconque animal, pourtant, ce jour-là, ses yeux étaient d'un ton chocolat, sans aucun éclat caramel. Le garçon remarqua combien le temps filait vite, cela aurait été inquiétant si il vieillissait en même temps, mais l'horloge ne représentait plus aucune menace. De retour au lycée, les personnes n'avaient rien remarqué, sauf Kouichi, qui le soupçonnait d'être encore malade. Seul son camarade avait remarqué son teint de plus en plus blanc et les cernes qui commençaient à faire leur apparition. Raimei observa une ressemblance étrange entre Miharu et les Kumohira, mais garda le silence. Miharu passait moins de temps chez lui, sa tante, bien qu'elle était inquiète par son « sévère rhume », elle concluait que l'absence de soleil rendait son neveu plus pâle, rien de plus, et elle le laissait voir les Kumohira, elle qui avait espéré tellement longtemps que le garçon retrouve une vie sociale, elle ne pouvait l'en empêcher maintenant.

Ces quelques semaines avaient tout changé, rien n'était plus comme avant, pour le nouveau Vampire et pour son entourage. Ce soir-là, en rentrant chez lui, Miharu croisa le chemin de Makoto et Itsuwari. Elles le saluèrent d'un bref signe de tête, mais Miharu les ignora.

-Tu as finalement choisi cette voie-là.

Soupira l'une des deux. Miharu ne s'arrêta pas, mais les deux Vampires le suivirent de près.

-La solitude ne te fait pas plus peur que ça ?

_Je ne suis pas seul._

Miharu n'ouvrit pas la bouche, les jumelles avaient sûrement entendu sa pensée. Elles s'approchèrent de lui.

-N'essaie pas de trahir la règle du silence, même les Vampires n'y échappent pas, si tu révèles quoique ce soit aux Mortels, nous n'hésiteront pas à te tuer.

Voyant le visage toujours impassible du garçon, leur voix était devenue plus menaçante et sifflante.

-Au départ, ce n'était pas toi notre cible. Mais Sora Koudou. Notre leader n'a peut-être pas changé ses plans, puisqu'on ne nous a pas retiré l'ordre de l'abattre.

Ces mots firent sursauter Miharu, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à riposter, les deux Vampires blonds avaient disparu. Le garçon soupira, il présentait comme un nouveau mensonge, le début n'était peut-être pas faux, en revanche.

Le restaurant avait un franc succès, comme tous les jours, c'était un avantage car la patronne ne voudra pas changer de lieu de si-tôt. Seule une chose n'avait pas changé ; Miharu saluait rapidement sa tante avant de monter dans sa chambre et retrouver Yoite. Voir le jeune homme lui procurait toujours une joie véhémente, les barrières s'étaient écroulées depuis que Miharu était devenu comme son Ange, il avait remarqué que les étreintes du Vampire étaient moins distantes, le jeune homme n'avait plus peur de courir le risque de tuer Miharu. Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, il était inutile de parler quand seul l'échange des pensées suffisait.

Le soir, Miharu inventait plusieurs excuses pour s'absenter lors du dîner, la plus efficace était «le monceau de devoirs». La nourriture n'était pas nocive, à faible dose, mais il arrivait que les Vampires ressentent un certain écœurement, comme si le sang avait échangé de rôle avec les aliments durant le passage de l'Humain au Vampire. Miharu attendit, avec Yoite, la nuit totale, s'assurant que les Mortels dormaient bien.

Aux alentours de minuit, sans bruit, les deux Vampires sortirent par la fenêtre, Miharu avait oublié la sensation de l'air frais sur ses joues, mais quelle importance, tant qu'il ressentait encore le plaisir d'être aux côtés de Yoite. Les nuages étaient cléments cette nuit, laissant quelques rayons de la pleine lune éclairer le paysage. Miharu n'avait encore jamais vu le visage du Vampire au clair de Lune, la peau totalement blanche, et la lueur rare de ses yeux, les lèvres pâles de Yoite dessinèrent un sourire, glissant ses doigts entre ceux du garçon.

-Où veux-tu aller ?

C'était le magnifique privilège de cette existence vampirique, à son statut de mortel, Miharu voyait beaucoup moins Yoite, ne pouvant lutter contre le sommeil. Mais, à présent, il était un être privé de torpeur et de songes, il pouvait donc passer des heures aux côtés de son Ange de la nuit sans risquer sa santé. Pour éviter que sa tante soit au courant, Miharu quittait la maison avec Yoite, quand le soleil s'absentait, tout était si calme, et le décor plus beau, la ville leur appartenait presque.

Le garçon réfléchit un moment. Il opta pour l'un des endroits où il se sentait le mieux.

-L'étang près de la forêt ?

Murmura-t-il, le Vampire hocha la tête. La couleur de l'eau devait être d'un argent magnifique avec la lueur de la Lune. Miharu resserra son étreinte, puis rajouta avec un grand sourire.

-Il vaut mieux y aller maintenant, nous, nous sommes éternels, mais la nuit, non.

* * *

Et voilà, la fin de Foggy Mornings ! J'ai ramé pour clore le chapitre ; je ne sais jamais comment finir une histoire aussi longue (juste que là, je n'avais écrit que des one-shot)... En tout cas, cette fic-là n'a pas de fin ! (la _vraie_ fin définitive est la Mort pour moi...). Et désolée si les descriptions des Vampires restent « imprécises » (comme pour la soif par exemple), je voulais éviter le plus possible de changer l'image des personnages originaux.

**MERCI A TOUS CEUX ET CELLES QUI ONT SUIVI L'HISTOIRE, POUR VOS REVIEWS, ET VOS ENCOURAGEMENTS !**

Certains m'ont demandé si je comptais écrire d'autres fics de Nabari, je répond « oui ! » (haut et fièrement !), pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez aller voir sur mon profil, je rajoute habituellement tous mes « projets » (en cours ou futurs).

_A noter que Miharu (le personnage original) est né le 10 octobre :D ..._


End file.
